¿Amigos o Amores?
by EsteVas
Summary: Serena es una joven de 17 años, Seiya es su mejor amigo. Pero todo cambiara cuando llegue Darien el chico nuevo que hara que Serena conozca lo que es el amor; pero tendra que elegir entre los dos: su mejor amigo o el chico nuevo.
1. Summary

FanFic ¿Amigos o Amores?

Personajes:

Serena Tukino

Darien Chiba

Seiya, Taiki y Yaten

Ami Mizuno

Rei Hino

Lita Kino

Mina Aino

Mama Ikuko

Rini Tsukino

Andrew Fukurawa

Nicolás

Trama: todos humanos, sin vidas pasadas, habrá poco sobre la historia original.

Sinopsis:

Serena es una joven de 17 años que vive en Tokio con mama Ikuko y su hermanita Rini de 8 años. Seiya es su mejor amigo desde que tenían 4 años, es un joven amable, cariñoso, bromista y amante de la música; tiene la misma edad de Serena y vive con sus hermanos mayores Taiki y Yaten. Serena por su parte es muy floja solo le gusta dormir, pero su corazón es muy grande y adora a sus amigas Lita, Ami, Rei y Mina. Seiya ha estado enamorado de Serena desde hace mucho pero por miedo a perder su amistad no se atreve a decirle sobre sus sentimientos. Pero que pasara cuando un joven irrumpa en la vida Serena cambiándole para siempre los planes a Seiya.

Aclaración: Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi. Este es un fic Serena-Darien, no tengo nada contra Seiya pero me gusta más como amigo de Serena que como novio. Espero que les guste y sigan la historia, espero rewiews..


	2. La Llegada

**Aclaración: Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi. Este es un fic Serena-Darien, no tengo nada contra Seiya pero me gusta más como amigo de Serena que como novio.**

POV: Serena

Me encontraba en una pradera, definitivamente estaba soñando, ahí estaba pensando en lo feliz que soy; si soy una chica muy afortunada, tenía una familia encantadora y mis amigas eran fantásticas; pero había una persona que era muy especial y ese es mi amigo Seiya el es incondicional y podía contar para lo que fuera. Pensando en nuestra última salida con sus hermanos me encontraba cuando de repente lo vi; era un oven de cabellos oscuros, alto y honestamente guapo, no podía dejar ni mirarlo pero no distinguía su cara cuando de repente oigo que alguien grita.

-Serena DESPIERTA.

¡Rayos! Me despierto y miro el reloj falta un cuarto para las 8; es tardísimo. Me paro, me visto y vuelo a la cocina agarro una tostada, me despido de mi mama y de Rini, y salgo a la calle. Como siempre esta Seiya esperándome puntualmente, el sabe que no me paro temprano. Vamos caminando pero muy deprisa si llegamos tarde de nuevo tendremos un castigo y sé que es por mi culpa; se que Seiya está diciendo algo pero no lo escucho debido a que acababa de recordar mi sueño y ese joven de cabellos oscuros.

-Serena, ¿Estas escuchando?

-Ah que, disculpa Seiya estaba pensando. ¿Qué decías?

-Se nota. Estaba diciendo que si querías ir al cine después de clase.

-Si me parece bien; aunque todo depende de cómo haya salido. Creo que le tengo que decir a Ami que me explique.

-Bueno en ese caso porque no estudiamos todos juntos como siempre en la casa de Rei.

Estudiar en la casa de Rei, hace mucho que no lo hacemos, si era honesta todo se debía al AMOR; estúpida palabra de cuatro de letras, no enserio que era lo que esa palabra le hacía a las personas; Rei salía con Nico, Mina con Yaten, Lita estaba con Andrew y Ami era la única además de mi que no salía formalmente con alguien, pero la había visto intercambiar miradas con Taiki. Esa era la razón principal; la otra era que siempre que salíamos o estudiábamos quedaba emparejada con Seiya y aunque era muy lindo y sabia todo sobre él y el sobre mí, jamás lo vi de esa manera y no creo que fuera a verlo. Me encantaba la amistad con Seiya por eso no veía el romance entre nosotros.

-Pues no se Seiya, todo depende de la disponibilidad de las chicas, porque como andan con sus novios, ya poco tiempo tienen para vernos.- Eso lo dije con frustración.

-Ok. Sabes eso tiene una solución fácil, búscate un novio y todo se arregla.- Lo mire y estaba sonrojado.- Yo podría ser ese chico.

Un momento dijo lo que creo que dijo. Seiya mi..., no podía decir la palabra, eso era imposible el y yo no funcionamos como pareja. Pero me pareció que lo decía en serio, el casi siempre bromeaba mucho así que lo tome de esa forma.

-Si eres cómico tu y yo no funcionaríamos como pareja.- Esperaba que entendiera.- Ya vamos tarde así que deprisa a la escuela.

En ese momento lo mire y me pareció ver un poco de tristeza en sus ojos pero fue solo eso un momento o eso me pareció.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela pensé que estaríamos en problemas pero la maestra no había llegado, raro en ella porque es muy puntual; Ami como siempre vino y me saludo, las otras chicas estaban en su mundo. Mina y Rei hablando con sus novios en el pasillo, ya que Nico y Yaten estudiaban aquí con nosotros pero eran un año mayor al igual que Taiki, Ami fue y empezó a hablar con él, les soy sincera los dos son tan tímidos que no se atreven a ser algo más que amigos. Lita por su parte estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, estaba 99% segura de que estaba pensando en Andrew, pero como estaba sola decidí saludarla, Seiya fue a hablar con Ami sobre su tarea.

- Hola Lita ¿Cómo estás?

- Serena, bien feliz y tu.- Creo que esta mas que feliz

- Bien, pero algo triste porque ya no paso mucho tiempo con ms amigas.- Dije esto con mi mejor puchero.

- Si exageras Serena, tampoco te hemos olvidado, yo no por lo menos, pero como siempre estas con Seiya yo pensé que ustedes.- Dejo la frase sin terminar dando a entender muchas cosas.

- Nooooooo! Entre él y yo no hay nada, ni creo que lo haya. A mí me gusta Seiya pero como amigo.- No entiendo porque todos pensaban eso.

- Ah ya, bueno yo creía, olvídalo. Si te sientes muy abandonada porque no salimos este fin, sin novios lo prometo.

Mi cara no pudo demostrar más felicidad porque era imposible. Sera que por fin podre pasar más tiempo con mis amigas.

-Siiiii. Y que vamos a hacer, una pijamada en mi casa, o un picnic.- Dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

- Si está bien una pijamada en tu casa será, yo hablo con las chicas.- Me pareció Que estaba un poco triste.

-¿Te pasa algo Lita?- Su cara se ensombreció mas.

- Es que Andrew se va a visitar a sus padres a Inglaterra y yo estaba planeando todo un fin de semana romántico pero lo tendré que dejar para después.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Y así era Lita, siempre muy optimista, cualquier cosa que le pasara especialmente mala, lo encaraba con una sonrisa. Ahora me doy cuenta de que cometí un error al hacerle la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Y cómo iba a ser ese fin de semana todo romántico?- En ese momento se sonrojo toda, estaba segura de que no quería escuchar lo que me iba a decir.

- Bueno pues había alquilado una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad, con rosas, champagne.- Y mientras decía todo eso se sonrojaba mas.- Y pues bueno estaba dispuesta a todo tu sabes lo que iba a pasar, pero Andrew se fue a visitar a sus padres en fin.

O no eso no era necesario, eso era mucha información. Gracias a dios que llego la señorita y no tuve que responderle, ya que cada quien se sentó en sus lugares; yo juraba que iba a empezar la clase y cuando se iba a poner en eso fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, y yo no estaba preparada para lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

De repente entro al salón un chico alto, de cabellos oscuros y muy guapo; cuando lo vi me quede congelada en mi sitio, ese era el chico de mis sueños el de esta mañana, pero no podía ser él y cómo diablos iba yo a saber que era el si no le vi la cara pero su contextura me decía otra cosa. Sabía que lo estaba mirando como una idiota pero no era la única, todas las chicas de la clase estaban así, incluyendo a mis amigas que tienen novio.

Sentía la mirada de Seiya clavada en mi espalda; por costumbre es se sentaba detrás de mí, sabía que estaba consciente de que estaba mirando al chico nuevo mucho más que los modales de cortesía imponían pero no sabía el porqué no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, el estaba hablando con la maestra y de un momento a otro ella le dice que se siente en el único lugar vacio el que está al lado del mío; el camina hacia el lugar con un andar muy sexy; que se le puede hacer soy una adolescente con hormonas, no puedo dejar de mirarlo.

Mientras viene hacia acá fija sus ojos en los míos, por fin se sienta, pero sin dejar de mirarme, voltea y dice

-Hola, mi nombre es Darien Chiba, ¿Me puedes decir en qué tema van?, por favor.

Yo solo pienso tan caballero, pero no le dije nada solo seguí mirándolo fijamente.

Hola chicas aquí está el primer capítulo del fic. Quiero saber si les gusto o no así que dejen un comentario, si tienes unos minutos para leerlo no tendrás unos minutos para comentarlo te lo agradecería así se que mis esfuerzos no son en vano. Si preguntan el rating del Fic es T. No va a ser tan inocente pero mejor lo dejamos así. Y van a encontrar POV de Darien, Seiya y hasta de las chicas es algo que estoy pensando. Gracias por leerlo.

**Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, la verdad la historia ya va adelantada.. Conforme vea como la van aceptando seguire subiendo.. Todo depednde de uds.. Dejen Rewiews..**


	3. Conociendo al Chico Nuevo

_**Aclaración: Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi. Este es un fic Serena-Darien, no tengo nada contra Seiya pero me gusta más como amigo de Serena que como novio.**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: Conociendo al chico nuevo<p>

POV: Serena

-Este, Hola, hay alguien allí.

Yo me di cuenta de que seguía mirándolo, pero no podía creer que ese era el chico de mis sueños; si la frase está muy usada. Decidí responderle pero estaba muy nerviosa y me extrañaba porque comúnmente soy muy sociable.

-Ah hola, soy Serena Tsukino. Pues en este momento estamos viendo Cálculo Simple.- Si estaba muy nerviosa.

-Bueno eso no es muy difícil, ya lo estaba empezando a ver mi antigua escuela. Gracias Srta. Tsukino.

Dios de verdad me llamo Srta., parece todo un caballero. O será que es tímido; puede que las dos.

En eso la maestra empezó la clase y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era hora del almuerzo.

Seiya y yo teníamos la costumbre de almorzar con Lita y Ami, los demás chicos almorzaban con su pareja, es decir, Yaten con Mina y Rei con Nicolás. Taiki a veces almorzaba con nosotros o si no se perdía en la biblioteca, es que es tan estudioso al igual que Ami, a veces me preguntaba quien ganaría en una competencia de cerebritos y estaba 100% segura que quedarían empatados, y esperaba que en los dos sentidos de la palabra los dos hacían una linda pareja.

Lita casi siempre traía mucho almuerzo para compartir con nosotros o nos poníamos de acuerdo y cada quien traía una parte del almuerzo y luego nos los repartíamos; yo adoro las comidas de Lita, es una gran cocinera y ese es su sueño convertirse en la mejor chef de Japón. Camino al casillero a buscar nuestro almuerzo Lita me alcanzo, rezaba para que hubiera olvidado la conversación de antes porque si no me pondría roja como un tomate, esas conversaciones no eran mi fuerte. Tampoco soy la niña inocentes que creen que los bebes vienen de la cigüeña pero como soy inexperta en ese campo no me gustaban esas conversaciones. Pero me sorprendió el giro que tomo Lita.

-¿Vistes al chico nuevo, Serena?

-Obvio todas lo vimos y todas se babearon por el.- Dije volteando los ojos.

-Si pero lo sorprendente es que solo te miro a ti. Yo lo vi.-Estaba sonriendo la muy tonta.

En eso llegaron las otras chicas.

-Eso picarona dime de donde lo conoces.- Me acuso Mina

-De ningún lado Mina, el solo me pregunto sobre la clase.

-Si seguro, Serena. Y todas te creímos.- Rei como siempre tan Rei

-Cálmense si fueron solo unas palabras.

-Y puede ser algo mas.- Mina dijo dando besitos al aire, yo atine a ponerme roja.

-Vamos Serena, no crees que un novio o está bien un chico que te haga sentir bien, es lo que mereces, ¿O de plano no estás interesada en tener novio?

De acuerdo esa pregunta me dejo pensando, ¿Quiero o no un novio?, pues la verdad sí, es que si me gustaría un chico con quien compartir las cosas y los buenos momentos. Sera que de verdad quiero un novio.

-Lita honestamente no sé, habría que ver, y por ahí leí que mientras más busques el amor menos lo encuentras, así que yo estoy tranquila.- Dije guiñándole el ojo.

-Eso está bien Serena, pero sabes Seiya siempre estará ahí y además es guapo, porque no lo intentas con el.- Mina era insaciable

Y otra vez la lata con Seiya, de verdad entre él y yo no puede haber nada eso destruiría nuestra amistad.

-No chica, yo quiero a Seiya como amigo y si llegara a existir un noviazgo y este terminara mal, perdería a Seiya como amigo; yo lo quiero mucho, pero solo como amigo.- Y estaba convencida de eso y no iba a cambiar lo que pensaba.

Ahora no contaba con que Seiya estuviera escuchando, de repente lo vi pasar por nuestro lado sin mirarnos y como molesto, eso me extraño ya que el sabia como me sentía respecto a nosotros.

-Como que él no piensa igual que tu Serena.

-Gracias Rei, pero es ridículo que entre nosotros vaya a haber algo.

-Porque no vamos a almorzar.- Mire a Ami con agradecimiento con eso se terminaba el tema de Seiya.

En eso lo vi venir por el pasillo, creo que estaba buscando su casillero. Creo que sintió que lo estaba mirando aunque claro no era la única todas las chicas de la escuela estaban mirándolo. Pero, no se la razón, se acerco a nosotras.

-Srta. Tsukino.- Mostrando una sonrisa matadora, de esas que hacen que tus piernas se conviertan en gelatinas, bueno de esas.- Ud. y sus amigas podrían decirme donde está el casillero 105-A.

Todas estábamos en shock, pero no lo demostré es mas deje salir mi personalidad sociable, ningún chico había cambiado eso y el no iba a ser el primero.

-Claro Sr. Chiba es en esta misma hilera, yo tengo el 98-A.- Lo acompañe hasta el casillero.- Aquí esta Sr. Chiba, disfrute su almuerzo y su estadía en la escuela.- Ser siempre amable abre corazones eso decía mi mama; porque diablos estaba pensando en corazones.

-Gracias, estaba perdido y por favor llámame Darien, Sr. Chiba suena a mi padre, y trátame de tu no de Ud.- Y me sonrió, si definitivamente esa sonrisa derretiría hasta el polo norte.

-Bueno de acuerdo, si tu también dejas de tratarme de tu y me llamas Serena, Srta. Tsukino suena muy formal. Buen provecho, y nos vemos dentro de un rato.- No sabía en por qué y no me importaba pero quería volverlo a ver. Me aleje de él, porque estaba consciente de que las chicas estaban vigilándonos al igual que Seiya que estaba con sus hermanos al otro lado del pasillo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces agarre mí almuerzo y con las chicas fuimos a almorzar. Dimos una vuelta y encontramos un bonito árbol para sentarnos, al rato se unieron los chicos, Yaten se sentó con Mina, Nicolás con Rei y Taiki al lado de Ami pero sin llegar a tocarse, Andrew además de estar fuera del país el estudiaba en la universidad así que no lo veíamos a menudo, solo los fin de semana.

El almuerzo iba muy bien, Lita como siempre hizo un almuerzo de los cielos. Mirando a los alrededores solo por costumbre y lo vi estaba almorzando en un árbol algo lejos de nosotros pero eso no me impedía que lo viera. Parece que Lita siguió mi mirada porque cuando la vi tenía una chispa en sus ojos que no auguraba nada bueno.

Sin decir algo se levanto y camino hasta Darien (si ahora uso su nombre el me lo pidió o no) intercambio unas palabras con él, no pude escuchar lo que le dijo porque estaban algo lejos; pero de repente lo vi recoger sus cosas y caminar con Lita hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

-Muy bien chicos, Darien es el nuevo y no me parece que este almorzando solo, así que lo invite a almorzar con nosotros.- Lita se había vuelto loca.- Darien estos son Seiya, Taiki y Ami; a Serena ya la conoces.

Todos saludaron a Darien aunque me pareció que Seiya se molesto porque el se sentó a comer con nosotros, que le estará pasando. El almuerzo fue entretenido Darien nos conto como llego a la escuela, con eso me pareció que lo conocimos un poquitín mas.

-De verdad estudie en Inglaterra.- Nadie le creía.- Pero quise regresar a mi país ya estaba harto de té a las 5 de la tarde.- Todos nos echamos a reír.

-Dime Darien, de verdad en Inglaterra todos dejan sus obligaciones para beber el té a las 5 de la tarde.- Pregunto Ami.

- Si todos se sientan a beber el té de las 5 pm con galletitas.- Nos dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿En dónde vives Darien?- Seiya si es chismoso

-En el centro, en un pequeño apartamento, la verdad es que me gusta mucho.- ¿Vivía solo? Eso fue lo que entendí, pero es que todos vivíamos con nuestros padres o familiares. Me atreví a preguntárselo.

-¿Vives Solo?

-Si mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando tenía 8 años.- Eso me dejo impresionada, había crecido solo.

-No pongan esa cara, eso fue hace muchos años ya no me duele, se que siguen conmigo aunque no los pueda ver.

Les juro que las chicas hicimos ahhhhhh! Eso era muy lindo porque yo no me imaginaba una vida sin mis padres.

-Eso es muy valiente e impresionante.- Le dijo Ami.

En eso sonó el timbre y todos recogimos nuestras cosas y nos encaminamos a clase, mientras llegábamos a los casilleros, Lita le dijo a Darien

-Sabes deberíamos hacer algo todos juntos, porque te integraste muy bien al grupo.- Pues no era una mala idea.

-No estaría mal pero primero me quiero acomodar bien en la ciudad apenas acabo de llegar solo tengo 2 semanas aquí en Tokio.

De repente siento que alguien me jala y no pude seguir escuchando la conversación.

-Bombón te note algo distante de mi hoy.- Dijo haciendo un puchero

-¿Por qué lo celos, Seiya? Y no me digas bombón sabes que no me gusta.- Le volteo lo ojos y entro al salón.

-Vamos Serena es bromeando, si vamos hoy para el cine.

-No creo estoy cansada.- Mentalmente más que todo

-Ah bueno, después cuadramos algo mas.- Creo que estaba algo decepcionado

Entro la Prof. Y todos nos acomodamos, yo estaba dispuesta a ver 3 horas de clase mas, pero me puse a pensar en el chico nuevo Darien, la verdad es que tenía un pasado triste, pero me gusta la manera en que ha ido superando sus obstáculos y ha salido bien por lo que se ve. Pero todavía faltaba mucho por conocer y Lita parecía determinada a integrarlo al grupo así que tendría más oportunidades de conocerlo a fondo, pero estaré dispuesta a conocerlo más, será que Lita tendría razón en decir que el esta interesado en mi. Nah no lo creo pero tampoco negare que no estaría mal que se integrara al grupo.

En eso se sentó, nos miramos y me sonrió. Si no estaba nada mal, espero que no se haya dado cuenta de mi escrutinio, ya Serena basta quise decir que no estaba mal que se integre al grupo, jejeje. Si sus salidas con el grupo iban a ser muy interesantes.

* * *

><p><em>Hello aqui yo reportandonme! Aclaremos algo para actualizar tratare de hacerlo una vez por semana pero la verdad no les puedo decir que dia porque todo depende.. Recuerden que en la uni todo se vuelve mas complicado especialmente en un quinto semestre.. Pero hare todo mi esfuerzo para actualizar una vez por semana.. Ademas yo escribo en el cuaderno que uso para la uni y luego lo paso digital asi que tambien me toma mas tiempo, en este momento estoy pasando el tercer capitulo pero ya tengo 5 asi que no se preocupen que la historia ya va avanzando.. Gracias por su reviews:<em>

_**karly15:** gracias, un beso. **NUMENEESE:** si solo en la escuela te ries un monton, saludos. AE: Besos para ti tambien. **usako tsukino de chiba**: gracias por leerme y si yo amo la pareja de Sere y Darien. **Dms Moon Adap: **gracias me alegro de que te gustara besos.** VICO: **Si cualquiera de derrite ante Darien, besos y cuidate.** Serenity: **pronto sabras que pasa se pone mas interesante, besos.** yesqui2000:** muchas cosas van a pasar entre todos, gracias por el coment. **walkmoon**: Si ya viene el romance y la atraccion de Sere y Darien pero Seiya esta celoso ya sabras lo que pasa, Gracias besos.._


	4. Pensando en Ella

Aclaración: Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi. Este es un fic Serena-Darien, no tengo nada contra Seiya pero me gusta más como amigo de Serena que como novio.

Capitulo 3: Pensando en ella

POV: Darien

Hoy es sábado y me encontraba en mi casa desayunando y dispuesto a terminar de acomodar mi nuevo apartamento. Hace un mes tome la decisión de regresar a Japón después de estar más de 7 años viviendo en Inglaterra. Cuando murieron mis padres me fui a vivir con mi tía paterna pero 2 años después le propusieron trabajar allá, así que nos mudamos. Todo en Londres era nuevo para mí, pero me acostumbre. 4 años más tarde, ella conoció a un tipo, se enamoro y se caso; esa fue la razón por la cual me dio libertad no quería que su matrimonio fuera una carga para mí y yo tampoco quería ser un obstáculo en su recién nueva vida de casada ella se merecía ser feliz. De esa manera me mude a un apartado en su nuevo hogar un lugar tipo estudio encima del estacionamiento; no es que no me gustara su esposo, James era súper agradable, fanático del futbol y muy enamorado de mi tía quien mejor que él para ella; pero siendo recién casados merecían intimidad y no un adolescente revoloteando por los pasillos. Creo que nuestro acuerdo fue muy beneficioso para los tres, desayunábamos y cenábamos juntos así manteníamos la familia que era lo más importante, después de todo mi tía era la única que tenia.

Sin embargo, mientras más pasaban los años mas extrañaba mi país, no hay nada como tú patria dicen y es completamente cierto. Un día se me ocurrió mudarme de nuevo a Japón se lo propuse a mi tía y acepto aunque estaba un poco renuente pero como era lo que me haría feliz acepto. Así que aquí estoy yo de nuevo en Japón, y como lo extrañaba. Termine el desayuno, manos a la obra Darien. Empecé por las cajas que faltaban, acomode todo en el sitio que quería y en menos de 3 horas ya lo tenía todo listo. No es que sea minimalista es que solo soy un chico sencillo y el apartamento tampoco era grande.

En eso suena mi celular, veo que es Lita; tengo el presentimiento que lo que me va a decir terminara por alegrarme el día.

-Hola Lita, en que puedo ayudarte.

-Hola Darien, como estas. Mira sin rodeos que harás esta tarde.

- Pues nada creo, ya termine de arreglar mi apartamento. ¿Por?

- Es que estoy cuadrando un picnic con los chicos, en el parque así veremos los cerezos en flor, tú sabes la primavera.

- ¿Quiénes van?- Siendo sincero solo esperaba escuchar un nombre.

- Todos: Serena, Mina, Amy, Rei, Nicolás, Yaten, Taiki, Seiya y yo. El único que faltara será Andrew pero el está de viaje. Entonces qué dices así los conoces un poco más.

Solo con la mención de ella me pareció una idea fantástica, la vería esta tarde otra vez y si podía la conocería más. Trate de disimular cuando le di mi respuesta a Lita.

De acuerdo. ¿A qué hora?

A las 3:00 pm en la entrada del parque, te esperamos.

Ok sé cómo llegar nos vemos dentro de un rato, cuídate Lita.

Nos vemos, chao Darien.

En esta primera semana de mi vuelta a Japón había conocido un grupo de chicos y sin darme cuenta me había unido a ellos, esperaba hacer buenos amigos como los que tenía en Londres. Pero entre ellos había una persona que me llamaba la atención, esta chica había estado en mis pensamientos toda la semana y no sabía el porqué. La vi el primer día y quede enganchado de sus ojos azules, es que tenía algo diferente a las demás; porque no lo voy a negar salí con otras chicas allá en Londres y puede que haya llegado algo lejos con una que otra, pero Serena se ve diferente o la siento diferente, lo que si sabía es que quería estar más cerca de ella.

Ya esta Darien hablaras con ella esta tarde en el picnic. Con esa decisión me metí a la ducha para alistarme y buscar algo que llevar al picnic, creo que unas galletas estarían bien, sabia lo bien que cocinaba Lita así que nada de lo que llevara opacaría los platos de ella. Pero tampoco quería llegar con las manos vacías. Después de la ducha suena de nuevo mi cel., es mi tía.

Hola tía como estas.

Darien bien y tu cuéntame cómo van las cosas por allá que tal Japón.

Bien tía por aquí todo bien, no estoy tan retrasado en las clases se que no me tomara mucho llegar a su nivel.

Y que tal los chicos por allá.

Todos súper bien. Ya tengo amigos o mejor conocidos tengo que tratar más con ellos. En este momento me alisto para salir con ellos.

James te manda saludos, que te portes bien y que consigas una novia rápido- Escucho el acento profundo de James decir- Yo no dije eso lo primero si pero lo ultimo no.

Jajajajaja tía calma cuando me enamore serás la primera en saberlo.

Bueno eso espero.

Tía tengo que colgar sino llegare tarde.

De acuerdo cuídate mucho, avisa cualquier cosa. Te queremos.

Si tía yo también los quiero.

Bye.

Bye tía.

Mi tía tan Cupido siempre. Pero como la quiero.

POV: Serena

Lita nos había dicho que porque no hacíamos un picnic el sábado para ir a ver los cerezos en flor al parque, yo dije que si de una, la flor de cerezo es una de mis favoritas la otra es la rosa blanca. Como el picnic es en la tarde, no tengo nada que hacer salo enredarme más en mis sabanas que puedo decir adoro dormir. Pero como siempre tiene que haber un metido, escucho a Mina decir mientras tira mi puerta.

DESPIERTA, dormilona.

Si Mina esta cada vez más loca, que diablos le vio Yaten a ella. Cuando miro el reloj son solo las 9 am. Yo solo quiero dormir mas pero como las locas digo perdón mis amigas me sacan a empujones de la cama no me queda de otra. Rei como siempre tan simpática me saluda.

Estas preciosa Sere.- Yo solo atino a sacarle el dedo del medio.

Ya calma monstruo de las mañanas.

Cállate Rei ninguna de nosotras se para como modelo.

Yo sí, no se Uds.

Si claro por ahí hay una foto bellísima tuya, que no se te olvide.

Todas nos echamos a reír, esa foto es una leyenda y cada vez que nos acordamos nos reímos mas. Rei solo se molesta con la dichosa foto. Así que punto para Sere, 0 para Rei. Después de que estuve medio presentable y bien alimentada que era lo más importante (nada como los crepes de mi mami), les pregunte que hacían aquí tan temprano si el picnic es a las 3pm.

A ver ¿qué diablos hacen en mi casa a las 9am?

Bueno picarona- Mina me miraba de forma acusadora- Sabemos que entre tú y Darien hay algo.

¿Qué? Si estaba muy loca la pobre, yo como que la llevaba ya al psiquiatra. Aunque por sus caras todas pensaban igual.

Que les pasa, solo nos conocemos por una semana y ya uds nos quieren emparejar. Pues déjenme decirles que no, entre nosotros no hay nada.

Está bien pero no nos va negar que Darien está como quiere, se lo imaginan sin camisa. Lita esto debió haber sido una piscinada no un picnic.

Si a Mina se le aflojo un tornillo y lo peor estaba segura de que estaban pensando en el sin camisa, pero que depravadas que son mis amigas (yo también me lo he imaginado pero no abriré mi linda boquita).

Uds tienen novio así que dejen esos pensamientos. De acuerdo no les negare que esta como quiere, pero con solo una semana no vamos a terminar siendo algo.

Serena tiene razón, no creen que es muy rápido y si dejamos que ellos solos vean si tienen futuro pero obvio después de conocerse mejor.- Dios bendiga a Amy siempre me sacaba de estos apuros.

Y me hermanita hizo su aparición cosa que le agradecí a los cielos. De vez en cuando se ponía testaruda pero era un amor y mi cariño hacia ella era infinito.

Hola chicas como están.

RINI! Como estas, estas más grande, que tal la escuela...

Y todas hablaban a la vez, Rini me miro y yo le devolví la mirada, sabía que me entendería estas están más locas cada día. De repente se me acerco Amy.

Dime Serena de verdad te gusta Darien, pero respóndeme con la verdad.

No lo sé Amy, es que es muy lindo y si se ha integrado al grupo de completamente pero está haciendo su esfuerzo. Pero solo una semana y ya quieren algo entre nosotros además no me pueden decir nada porque a ellas les tomo mucho salir definitivamente con sus novios.

Opino lo mismo, creo que en el amor y el noviazgo no se deben apurar las cosas.- Eso lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso, pero en el caso de Amy y Taiki una tortuga es más rápida. Hace más de 5 años que conocemos a los chicos y ellos todavía eran amigos sabiendo que tenían sentimientos por el otro.

Y con respecto a Darien, si me estaba empezando a gustar pero creo que debíamos conocernos mejor y tener más tiempo para charlar o no se salir a dar una vuelta. Pero también podría estar dándome falsas esperanzas ya que él no había sido muy lanzado y me había dicho "Serena porque no salimos un día de estos", si puede que yo este soñando y halla imaginado cosas que no son. En eso Mina se da la vuelta y dice:

Muy bien alistémonos para el picnic.- ¡Que alguien me salve de la loca por la moda por favor!

POV: Seiya

Estaba m mi casa con mis hermanos pero perdido dentro de mis pensamientos porque no escuche que Yaten me hablara hasta que me lanza un cojín.

Hermano te veo mal.

Gracias Yaten por tu sarcasmo. Siempre apoyándome, se que siempre contare contigo.

Y ahora quien es el sarcástico.

Ah ellos siempre me desesperaban. Salí al balcón a tomar aire. Ahora en la tarde iríamos al famoso picnic, no es que tuviera problema alguno en salir con las chicas, si una era mi cuñada y otra casi que lo era pero no se decidían que hacer con sus sentimientos. Ah Amy y Taiki no hacían más que mirarse y ya me traían de malas porque eso era exactamente lo que yo hacía con Serena solo la miraba y no me atrevía a decirle lo que sentía por ella. Pero el dichoso picnic me ponía mal ya que sabía que él iba a ir, Lita lo iba a invitar, solo para que hiciera amigos. A mí que me iba a importar eso si quería amigos que los buscara en otra parte pero no, tenía que ser con mi grupo de amigos. No me crean malo pero es que sabía, mi instinto me decía que le había gustado Serena y eso me carcomía por dentro. Además estaba 99% seguro de que a ella también le gusto él, como el resto de las chicas de la escuela porque todas estaban suspirando por Darien Chiba el chico nuevo. Solo tenía mis esperanzas puestas en el 1% que quedaba y debía tener esperanzas en ese 1% pero lo veía tan difícil.

Sé que ella está molesta por mi reacción de la vez pasada, pero es que sentí mi mundo hacerse pedazos cuando dijo que no veía futuro entre nosotros, solo amigos, maldita zona e amistad. Es que yo me moría por ella, por un beso, una caricia suya, si estoy perdidamente enamorado de mi mejor amiga. Pero con sus palabras sentía que un puñal había atravesado mi corazón, un momento eso sonó deprimente y muy a telenovela. Vamos Seiya tú y tus hermanos siempre han sido exitosos con las mujeres y ahora solo sufres por una, que ironías de la vida, o como dicen por ahí la vida no es justa.

Sabes algo porque diablos no le dices de una maldita vez lo que sientes en vez de estar amargándonos la vida; porque vivir contigo estos últimos meses ha sido muy deprimente.

Déjame en paz Yaten no estoy de humor para tus bromitas.

No son bromitas sino la maldita verdad, hace años suspiras por ella, pero o has tenido los pantalones para decirle como te sientes.

Es que ella no siente lo mismo por mí, lo dejo muy claro cuando hablaba con las chicas. Maldición como desearía ser Darien Chiba en este momento.

Vaya eso es nuevo, no sabíamos que Serena te había dado calabazas, ni que quisieras ser alguien más.- Taiki tenias que salir con una de sus frases al mejor estilo de profesor universitario.

Es que ahora tienen que saber todo lo que sucede en mi muy deprimente vida.

Bueno no necesariamente, pero vivimos juntos así que siempre sabemos cuando algo está mal con el otro.

Mira Seiya, Taiki tiene razón, al vivir juntos no solo compartimos la casa o la comida, sino que también estamos compartiendo nuestra vida hasta que cada uno escoja su propio camino, por eso hermano sabemos que estas mal muy mal y eso se nota, ya no cantas cuando te duchas.- eso logro sacarme una sonrisa cosa que no había sucedido en mucho tiempo- Y como somos tus hermanos no queremos verte así.

Si Seiya, tienes que decidirte de una maldita vez por todas. Entendemos no debe ser fácil, pero tú no puedes seguir así ni nosotros podemos seguir viéndote como te desmoronas por dentro. Así que lo tienes que resolver.

De acuerdo sé que mi humor estos días no ha sido el mejor.- Me miraron molestos- Ok los últimos meses, pero tengo que pensar las cosas con calma, porque si decido contarle lo apuesto todo y sino seguimos como estamos.

Muy bien esta charla de hermanos fue increíble, como los extrañaba chicos.- Yaten vino y nos abrazo nosotros solo le devolvimos el abrazo y lo miramos con cara de WTF?- Me voy a arreglar para el picnic, ya extraño a Mina.

Por dios Yaten hablaste con ella hace que una dos horas, y ya la extrañas.

Si Taiki, esa niña es la luz de mis ojos.

Ya Taiki déjalo en paz tu sabes que con el tema de Mina no hay que se pueda hacer. Este perdidamente enamorado, entiendo el sentimiento.

Pues no me parece. Solo esta exagerando las cosas.

Solo porque tú no te atreves a dar el siguiente paso con Amy al igual que Seiya, no significa que todos seamos así.

Y lo vi todo, Taiki se molesto y le tiro el libro que estaba leyendo a Yaten, el solo le saco la lengua y empezaron a correr por toda la casa. A veces me pregunto cuántos años tienen porque actúan como niños.

Pero pensando en lo que me dijeron, se que tienen razón, tengo que hacer algo con lo que siento por Serena pero estoy muy indeciso. Mi corazón me dice que vaya tras ella que lo arriesgue todo, si suena muy dramático, pero con ella o es todo o es nada. Mi mente por el contrario me dice que este quieto que siga siendo su amigo. Mi parte mala también dice lo mismo pero porque así se que tengo más oportunidad de frustrar cualquier intento de otro chico, si que malo. Pero verla con alguien más me dolía porque lo único que quería es que estuviera conmigo, esa es mi parte egoísta. Así que a cual escucho. Y al final decido seguir mi corazón, le diría todo y con eso arriesgaría todo. Hoy hablare con ella, le contare todo sin guardarme nada. Y por encima de todo no me importara si el va, o si va dispuesto a conquistarla porque yo ya tengo más terreno ganado, soy su amigo, conozco todo sobre ella, eso es lo único que le tengo que agradecer a la maldita zona de amistad. Ahora que había tomado una decisión me sentía mucho mejor. Esta tarde se definiría todo, esta tarde sería mi perdición o mi salvación, ya estoy muy melodramático. Con ese pensamiento salí del balcón a arreglarme para el picnic.

* * *

><p>Okis chicas aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo si ya se es mas largo pero se pone mejor.. Como veran aqui conoceran a los protagonistas un poco mejor! Espero que lo disfruten y dejen reviews!<p>

Mil gracias por sus comentarios: _**yesqui2000, VICO, walkmoon, NUMENEESE, karly15.** _

Nos leemos para la prox!

EsteVas


	5. El Picnic

_**Aclaración: Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi. Este es un fic Serena-Darien, no tengo nada contra Seiya pero me gusta más como amigo de Serena que como novio.**_

Capitulo 4: El Picnic

POV: Lita

Todo estaba listo, había planeado este picnic todo la semana, así que saldría perfecto, bueno no tanto me hacia falta Andrew, pero eso no arruinaría el sábado y total el llegaba el domingo.

Si de acuerdo, seré completamente honesta este picnic lo planee porque creo que Darien y Serena hacen una buena pareja; es que ella dice no querer novio pero creo que merece ser feliz, alguien que la ame y ya que Seiya no está entre esos posibles candidatos, porque no alguien nuevo y como caído del cielo (alguien escucho mis plegarias), apareció Darien.

El me cayo muy bien, así que porque no jugar un rato con el destino (dios eso sonó perfecto para un libro), y tratar de que ellos terminen juntos. El viernes por la tarde hable con las chicas para que me ayudaran en mi plan, y sorprendentemente estuvieron de acuerdo (mi sarcasmo no cambia).

Flashback

- Les tengo una propuesta y voy a provechar que Serena está estudiando con Seiya para discutirlo con Uds.

- Oh estoy intrigada Lita, ¡cuenta a ver!

- Oh cállate Mina y deja el sarcasmo. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, trataremos de que Darien y Serena termine junto, ya que ella no quiere a Seiya de esa manera, pues que mejor que con Darien. ¿Qué dicen?- Con puchero incluido nada mal.

- No se, no creen que nos estamos pasando al meternos en la vida de Serena.- Ami tan linda y correcta como siempre.

- Pues si Ami pero ella no se atreve, si de verdad estuviera pendiente se habría dado cuenta de que Seiya babea por ella desde hace mucho.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo con Lita, todas nos damos cuenta de que Seiya se muere por Serena. Pero ella como siempre lo ha visto como su amigo no se da cuenta, además creo que sospecha pero no ha decidido nada por no perder esa amistad, ella lo quiere mucho y digan lo que digan una relación siempre dañara una amistad, y es mejor un amigo que un novio que te rompa el corazón y te deje para siempre.

Dios ese había sido el discurso mas largo que le había escuchado a Rei.

- Yo opino igual, pero regresando al temas principal Darien está muy bueno y como parece que en la única que puso sus ojitos fue ella, porque no, vamos a hacerlo. Misión Cupido puesta en marcha.

Fin del Flashback

Si Mina cada vez esta más loca. Bueno en fin hoy era el picnic y la primera fase de Misión Cupido diría Mina (que nombre mas estúpido).

Dios pero Serena si se tarda.

- Serena baja ya nos vamos a ir sin ti.

- Ya voy.- Venia bajando por las escaleras- Uds si son impacientes.

- Veo que mi elección no falla.

-Si Mina el vestido esta muy lindo- Y mentiras no eran, el vestido muy primaveral, blanco y le llegaba hasta la rodilla.

- Chist Lita, ¿Te gusta Serena?- Mina me miro exasperada.

- Pues lo crean o no si me gusta.- La sonrisa que puso Sere fue suficiente para saber que íbamos por buen camino, aunque no me cabía la menor duda nos asesinaría a todas cuando se enterara de nuestros planes.

- Mama nos vamos, Rini baja ya que te dejamos.

- Voy- Rini bajo lo que mas destaco fue el sombrero que llevaba le quedaba muy lindo.

- ¿Rini vas con nosotras?

- Si Lita, Sere me invito.

- Muy bien ya estamos todas vámonos.

Y así nos despedimos de la mama de Serena y nos encaminamos hacia el parque.

Pov: Seiya

Ya estaba listo para el dichoso picnic, solo faltaban mis hermanos, que se tardan mas que una novia el día de su boda.

- Sera que nos podemos ir

- Deja el apuro- Solo atine a mirarlo mal.

- Sabes algo Yaten?

- No que.

- Te odio.

- El cariño es mutuo Seiya.

Imbécil. Media hora después, contando con el desespero de Taiki en el bus y finalmente habíamos llegado al parque, y siendo completamente estaba asustado, si llegaba a tener un momento a solas con ella creo que no sabría que decirle, como expresarle mis sentimientos porque de una cosa estoy seguro ella es la chica que amo y no voy a dejar que alguien más se la gane.

Pensando en cómo abordar el momento, la vi estaba bellísima, ese vestido la hacía ver encantadora, se estaba riendo con las muchachas de que no lo sabía pero me encantaba que lo hiciera, verla reír me alegraba a mí el día. Esa imagen era lo que necesitaba para agarrar todos mis miedos y tirarlos al fondo de mi mente, y así podría decirle lo mucho que la amaba. Si este era mi día y nadie lo iba a arruinar.

- Hola chicas como están.- Yaten y su personalidad de modelo.

- Tan presumido como siempre Yaten.

- Cállate Seiya. Dónde está mi precioso sol Mina.

- Puaj. Más dulces y empalagan.

- Chist Serena el que no tengas novio no significa que tengas que arruinar el momento de los demás.

- ¿Qué, yo que dije Mina? Solo mostré la verdad, dan ganas de vomitar saben.

Todos nos echamos a reír, mi bombón tenía razón (bueno mi bombón aunque ella no lo sepa, aun), desde que Yaten y Mina empezaron a salir, no dejan lo babosos creo que una babosa tiene más baba que ellos. Por dios es que hablan por teléfono es lo mismo, si se ven en la casa se encierran en el cuarto de Yaten y como esta contiguo al mío los escucho, que si mi vidita, mi cielito, mi sol resplandeciente, osito y un montón de babosadas mas. Esos son los momentos en que me provoca tirarme del balcón. Ni que decir cuando se oyen sus muestras de amor pasional y pasional si es, todavía tengo malos sueños con lo que he escuchado y está más que claro que no es apto para menores. El solo tocar ese tema me producía unas nauseas muy grandes.

- Bueno ya basta de reírse a costilla de nosotros.

- No te enojes Yaten, pero tienes que aceptar que es la verdad.

- No mentiras Taiki, verdad mi corazoncito.

- Ven con lo de corazoncito se nota la empalagosos que son.

- Bueno es suficiente Lita no mas chistes sobre nosotros.

Pero continuamos riéndonos de ellos.

- Buenas tardes chicos.

Dios es que no se pudo accidentar de camino hacia acá o caerse en la ducha para que no viniera, algunos sueños no se cumplen. Si la forma en cómo miro a Serena me confirmo que tendría que pelear con el por el amor de mi Bombón y por si no quedo claro MI BOMBON. Ya estoy muy dramático pero así es el amor.

- Hola Darien, me alegro de que hayas venido. ¿Te fue difícil encontrar el parque?

- La verdad es que no Lita, yo venía con mis padres a ver los cerezos, y todavía recuerdo el camino, ya que esos son los pocos recuerdos que tengo con ellos.

- Eso es mejor a nada por lo menos tu pasaste tiempo con ellos, los míos murieron cuando yo solo tenía meses, esa es la razón por la cual vivo con mi abuelo.

- Ah no lo sabía Rei, pero te entiendo y si esos son los recuerdos que más atesoro. Sin embargo creo que me entiendes cuando digo que los familiares que nos quedan son las personas más importantes para uno.

- Si yo no sé que habría sido de mí sin mi abuelo.

Diablos compartía con el mas de lo que me hubiera gustado, entendía que quería decir con recuerdos preciados, yo también tengo esos recuerdos de mis padres, y para mi mis hermanos son lo más importante que tengo.

- Bueno, muy bien basta de pensamientos tristes. ¿Quién quiere pastel de limón?

- Yooooooooooo! Porfis Lita a mi primero si.- Nadie superaba a mi hermano en caritas de perro bueno puede que Mi Bombón.

- Cállate Yaten, que Lita sabrá como repartirlo, es decir, me darás a mi primero verdaaaaddd!

- Pues no Nicolás, no te daré el primer pedazo.

- ¡Ha! Viste sé que me darás a mi primero, verdad Lita.

- No tampoco Yate, primero a Amy por ser una niña buena.

- Nooooo cual Amy parece una niña buena pero no lo es, en el fondo debe de ser toda una leona.- Todos pusimos cara de WTF? ¿Amy? Una leona si claro.

- Dije que no Yaten, y menos después de lo que dijiste de Amy mira a la pobre, esta toda roja. Mina controla a tu novio.

Y así pasaron dos horas, y yo cada vez más nervioso, no sabía cómo quedarme a solas con ella, además Darien parecía muy interesado en conversar con ella, o como diría Yaten en ganar terreno. Eso solo me ponía celoso porque más que seguro que a Serena le atraía Darien. Aunque para no escatimarle merito se estaba integrando muy bien l grupo. Hablaba con todos, participaba en las conversaciones y dame su opinión cuando alguien la pedía. También escuchando averigüe que es amante a la música, al futbol y quiere ser médico. Si no parecía un mal chico, y hasta podríamos ser amigos si no estuviera interesado en la chica de mis sueños.

- Chicos porque no damos una vuelta por el parque, que el día está muy bello.- Mina me había dado una idea fantástica.

- Si vamos, Serena quieres venir conmigo, necesito conversar de algo.- Vi como miraba a Darien de reojo que estaba hablando con Lita de su pastel de Limón.

- Ah ok, Seiya vamos.

Cuando empezamos a andar mi fije por si Darien nos seguía pero parecía muy interesado en su conversa con Lita así que no se fijo en nosotros menos mal. Solo llegue a ver que a Lita se le iluminaba la cara y asentía en señal de aprobación. Me hubiera gustado saber de qué conversaban esos dos tan cómplices. Bueno tenía la sensación de que me iba a enterar pronto. Vi como Yaten se dio la vuelta y me guiño un ojo, gracias al cielo que Serena no lo vio porque ahí si lo mato.

- Seiya lo chicos se están alejando, será que los alcanzamos.

- Ah, tranquila que andan apurado a demás no ves que van en parejas, ahí solo estorbaríamos.

Mientras caminábamos por el parque, me sentía cada vez peor que la anterior, sabía que tenía que decirle todo. Tenía muchos años guardándome estos sentimientos. Pero me mortificaba como iba a reaccionar. Maldición.

- A ver Seiya, dijiste que necesitabas contarme algo ¿Qué será?

Ok si había llegado la hora, pero en vez de sentirme feliz, me sentía como vaca al matadero. Dios no me dejes.

- Serena, bombón. Sabes que yo te quiero mucho ¿verdad?

- Seiya, yo también te quiero, eres un gran amigo y la verdad no se qué haría sin ti.

- Ese es el problema Serena, que yo ya no quiero ser mas tu amigo- Vi que se asusto- No, no pienses que es que me quiero alejar de ti, todo lo contrario quiero estar más cerca de ti.

En ese momento la abrace necesitaba sentirla cerca, eso me daría más fuerza para decirle acerca de mis sentimientos. Aunque mi cuerpo quería reaccionar de otra manera. Cuando me separe de ella, vi que no entendía mis acciones. Así que tome fuerzas y….

- Serena, ¡Yo te Amo! No quiero ser tu amigo porque quiero ser tu novio.

* * *

><p><em>Chan, chan, chan... Que les pareció ya Seiya le dijo, pero ahora que pasara. Este bueno, pido disculpas monumentales, es que estaba full con la uni y todavía lo estoy, pero aquí me tiene (la escritora se esconde en un closet para que no la asesinen =S), tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda. Pero sin presiones que todas tenemos obligaciones.<em>

_El siguiente capi será de infarto y padre nuestro, el que sigue va a estar algo picante, se los prometo por ahora no adelanto nada más._

_Además de este fic que es de mi autoría estaré subiendo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto, el fic es de Twilight pero lo adaptare a Sailor Moon. Eso sí, es elevado y cuando digo elevado es porque necesitaran estar cerca del aire acondicionado, ventilador o tener a mano un abanico, jejejejejeje. Se llama Mi Profesora de Seducción es de Atenea85 si quieren leerse el original está entre mis historias favoritas, y como ya tengo el permiso de su autora lo subiré._

_Mil Gracias por sus reviews. A todas: **VICO, walkmoon, karly15, anyreth**  
><em>

_Nos leemos en el prox capi. Besos._


	6. Besos y Sorpresas

Capitulo 5: Besos y Sorpresas

POV: Serena

- Serena yo Te Amo, no quiero ser tu amigo, quiero ser tu novio.

No lo podía creer de verdad me estaba diciendo eso, pero es que era Seiya mi mejor amigo como era posible. No, no lo puedo creer, debe ser una broma de mal gusto por cierto, seguro que sus hermanos lo retaron y él como siempre para no perder frente a ellos decidió hacerlo. Ahhh pero es que nunca iban a madurar.

- Muy bien Seiya la bromita te quedo buenísima. Ve y les puedes decir a tus hermanos que cumpliste.- Vi que me estaba mirando serio.

- No, Serena esto no es una broma, es la más pura verdad, hace mucho que mis sentimientos hacia ti no son de amistad sino de amor.- Cuando le iba a responder me interrumpió.

- Déjame terminar, Sere, ya que me arme de valor para decirte mis sentimientos, me dejaras terminar.

Se puso a caminar de aquí para allá, a dar vueltas y eso me asusto. Conocía a Seiya tan bien que sabía que cuando estaba nervioso caminaba incontrolablemente. De verdad me estaba diciendo eso (no lo podía ni pensar).

- Sere se que puede asustarte lo que te estoy diciendo- Si había visto mi cara de WTF?- Pero es el más sincero de mis sentimientos, estoy perdido y profundamente enamorado de ti. Sabes no me atrevía a decírtelo porque no quería perder tu amistad, pero me asusta que te enamores de otro chico y yo solo quede como tu mejor amigo, que quede en un segundo plano. Y yo no quiero eso, quiero que me veas como el chico al que le puedes confiar tus inquietudes, tus miedos, con el que puedes contar siempre para lo que sea y sé que eso es algo que ya soy como tu amigo, pero quiero que sepas que esta vez será diferente, esta vez todas esas características van a ir con amor, porque al final todo lo que he hecho por ti ha sido por amor, y si se que suena muy trillado pero es solo lo que mi corazón siente. Ahora que lo sabes me gustaría saber qué piensas.

Esto último lo dijo acercándose a mí, tomo mis manos y yo sabía que estaba esperando una respuesta pero yo solo quiero salir corriendo. Lo peor sabia que lo que me estaba diciendo era verdad, lo veía en sus ojos y además eso explicaba su comportamiento de los últimos días, en especial cuando apareció Darien porque él me había llamado la atención y él se había dado cuenta por eso se ponía celoso con Darien.

Pero ahora la pregunta más importante ¿Qué diablos le iba a decir, después de ese discurso? Siendo sincera era el discurso más largo que había dicho Seiya en todos los años que llevábamos conociéndonos. Y ¿Ahora qué hago?

- Este Seiya… Yo, yo, yo no sé qué decirte, me agarras con la guardia baja. Yo no sé ya ni que está pasando. Esto debe de ser un mal sueño.

- Sere yo sé que es difícil entender, nunca te he dado alguna señal que muestre lo que siento por ti, me he guardado mis sentimientos por ti durante mucho tiempo. De hecho los únicos que saben sobre mis sentimientos, son mis hermanos y ellos fueron los que me animaron a decirte como me siento. Y me gustaría saber cómo te sietes, porque se que no debe ser fácil, ya que para mí no lo es.

Bien me alegro de que lo esté pasando mal, porque siento esto como una tortura china, y ahora qué diablos le voy a decir si nunca vi venir esto. Ya va las chicas también lo sabían, ellas se habían dado cuenta que Seiya estaba sintiendo algo por mí, y me lo habían insinuado varias veces, pero yo como una buena amiga no les creí porque siempre lo vi como eso como un amigo. Y era un excelente amigo, esa era la razón por la cual nunca lo vi como un novio jamás he querido perder mi amistad con él, pero el muy imbécil me estaba obligando a elegir que iba a hacer. De verdad tenía que elegir entre ser amigos o tener algo más. ¿Y tenía que elegir ahora? Quería a Seiya de verdad lo quería, éramos amigos desde hace mucho, así como a las chicas y no podía ver mi vida sin él, yo haría cualquier cosa por él, pero esto sí que no me lo esperaba, estaba mas allá de mis capacidades.

Y encima no estaba contando con mis nuevos sentimientos por cierto chico nuevo. Desde que apareció Darien no ha ido lo mismo, pienso en el recurrentemente, y puede que me este gustando mas de la cuenta, pero esperaba llegar a conocerlo mejor para saber que iba a hacer con estos sentimientos nuevos. Y viene Seiya y me arroja esta bomba. Esto es insólito, es que hice algo mal para merecer este enredo en mi vida.

- Sere, por favor di algo. Tú siempre has sido honesta conmigo.

Y que esperaba que le dijera si yo también te… No ni podía pensar en esa específica frase, y también fuera y me arrojara a sus brazos. Es que se le zafó un tornillo o que. Además era imposible que pensara en algo más que salir corriendo y tratar de olvidarme de lo que acaba de pasar. Pero estaba más que claro que no podía irme sin darle una respuesta.

- Seiya yo no quiero herirte, eres mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, pero no puedes pretender que te dé una respuesta, ahora en este momento. Porque no me dejas pensarlo. Estoy siendo sincera ya que no quiero herir tu corazón con una respuesta fría y rápida, sabes lo mucho que me importas.

- Cariño, me puedes decir lo que sea. Yo necesito una respuesta, si dejo que te vayas sin darme una, no se creo que me volvería loco, esto es algo que he estado esperando por años.

- Seiya es imposible que te de una respuesta en este momento. Y sabes por qué; porque se ha desatado una tormenta en mi corazón. Dame esta noche.- O mejor unas semanas.- Así seré justa contigo y conmigo.

- De acuerdo, suena razonable. Estaré aguardando tu respuesta, Bombón.

- Que no me llames Bombón, ahora me dejas pasar, buscare a las chicas.- En realidad necesitaba salir corriendo de ahí.

- Pero antes de irte, quiero que recuerdes lo que te dije.

- Y cómo vas a hacer eso.- Basto con que me lo dijera.

Vi como estaba cada vez más cerca, me agarro por los brazos y se fue acercando a mi poco a poco, pensé que me daría un abrazo. Pero no el tenia otras intenciones, porque de la manera más dulce que pudo unió nuestros labios en un beso….

UN BESO, que diablos, no lo podía creer ahí estaba besándome y yo mas quieta que una estatua, es enserio no sabía qué hacer, y si lo apartaba se lo iba a tomar mal, lo conozco. Como no reaccione él solito se aparto. Y vi en sus ojos lo feliz que estaba era como un niño que ha esperado mucho por su cumpleaños y por fin ha llegado ese día, bueno así. Pero yo sentía que mi corazón no daba para más sorpresas en la tarde, y que empezaban a aparecer las lagrimas traicioneras, yo no quería que él me viera llorando así que salí corriendo lo más lejos que pude, maldiciendo a Seiya y su estúpido corazón.

POV: Darien

La tarde en el picnic iba muy bien, todos charlaban y hasta me incluían en las conversaciones. Nicolás fue el que me cayo súper bien de una compartíamos el amor por el futbol y se notaba lo fácil que era hablar con él, Taiki era muy reservado más de lo que yo soy así que no tenía nada que decir de él , Yaten solo tenía ojos y atención para Mina será que cuando uno está enamorado es así y Seiya había algo que no me gustaba de él, no es que fuera un mal chico no lo sabía bien tampoco ya que no habíamos hablado bien solo hemos intercambiado unos saludos, mas nada. Pero si me dejaba llevar por lo que estaba empezando a sentir, el era la peor persona que ha existido en la tierra; ok ya muy dramático.

Con respecto a las chica, todas tenían personalidades diferentes. Con la que mejor me he llevado es con Lita, es una chica muy dulce y tiene un gran corazón así como una gran percepción, se dio cuenta de una q me intereso Serena. Y si ya para que negar, me estaba gustando Serena y más de la cuenta. Cuando la vi en ese vestido me quede como idiotizado, y muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente, unas mas picantes que otras, pero por dios en que estoy pensando, mi conciencia mala en llevarla a un lugar lejos, besarla profundamente y quitarle ese vestido de una maldita vez. Ya concéntrate Darien. Todos se estaban parando para ir a mover un poco las piernas.

- Lita tu pastel estaba exquisito.

- Gracias Darien.- Pero no la escuche solo vi a mi princesa hablar con el tal Seiya.

- ¿Quieres saber algo?- Lita me saco de mi ensoñación.

- Ah perdón que decías.

- Decía que si quieres saber algo. Ellos no son nada, así que deja de mirar a Seiya como si quisieras arrancarle la cabeza. Porque mejor no me ayudas a recoger.

- Es tan obvio que me está gustando Serena.

- Nooooo señor misterio. Obvio que se nota, por como la miras, es más me di cuenta de que estabas desvistiéndola con la mirada.- Y mi sonrojo fue el más grande del planeta.- No te avergüences, me gustaría que Sere tuviera a alguien que la amara y mucho, que le demostrara lo bella e importante que puede ser.

- ¿Y crees que ese pueda ser yo?- Que diga sí, que diga si.

- Tal vez, pero tendrías que demostrarme lo mucho que te gusta mi amiga.- Dios que alivio, será que Lita me podría llegar a ayudar.

- Y si te digo que hasta ahora nadie más me ha llamado la atención como ella.

- Lo sabía mi sexto sentido no falla. Bueno yo veo en ella interés también, pero todo sería cuestión de un empujoncito.- Me dijo con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa me dio esperanzas.- Pero si te diré algo Darien en el momento que lastimes a Sere te veras no solo conmigo sino con todos. Somos amigos de ella hace mucho y la queremos ver feliz no triste.

- Confía en mí, yo no le haría daño, como herir a una princesa.- En eso vi que se iba con Seiya.- Dime algo ¿entre ella y Seiya ha habido algo?

- Quita esa cara de preocupación que no, entre ellos no ha pasado nada de nada. Pero no te negare que se que a Seiya le gusta Serena es mas creo que está enamorado de ella.- Se me fue el alma a los pies, como iba a competir con su amigo de toda la vida, el la conocía mejor que yo.- Calma, que yo te ayudare. Pero no esperes resultado de una y mejor vamos caminando. Deberías buscarla y hablar con ella un rato.

- De acuerdo confiare en ti mis nuevos sentimientos, porque te confieso que cuando decide regresar a Japón no pensé que encontraría a una chica que pusiera mi mundo al revés.

- Si uds harían una linda pareja. Muy bien hablare con las chicas.- Si mis ojos casi se salen cuando dijo eso.- Cálmate sin ellas no lograre nada, así que te tocara confiar en todas. Ahora ve y búscala.

Cuando salí a buscarla no la encontraba, di vueltas mirando en todos lados. Hasta que escuche unas voces detrás de unos pequeños arboles.

- Sere se que puede asustarte lo que te estoy diciendo- WTF? ¿Que era esto?- Pero es el más sincero de mis sentimientos, estoy perdido y profundamente enamorado de ti. Sabes no me atrevía a decírtelo porque no quería perder tu amistad, pero me asusta que te enamores de otro chico y yo solo quede como tu mejor amigo, que quede en un segundo plano. Y yo no quiero eso, quiero que me veas como el chico al que le puedes confiar tus inquietudes, tus miedos, con el que puedes contar siempre para lo que sea y sé que eso es algo que ya soy como tu amigo, pero quiero que sepas que esta vez será diferente, esta vez todas esas características van a ir con amor, porque al final todo lo que he hecho por ti ha sido por amor, y si se que suena muy trillado pero es solo lo que mi corazón siente. Ahora que lo sabes me gustaría saber qué piensas.

Eran Seiya y mi princesa (que todavía no lo es malpensada consciencia), estaban hablando y parecía que Seiya se le estaba declarando. No lo podía creer, ya Lita me había dicho que sospechaba de los sentimientos de Seiya, pero ahí está la más grande prueba, si estaba muy enamorado de Serena

Decidí escucharlos para ver que le respondía Serena a Seiya, pero estaba asustado y si le decía que si, todas mis esperanzas se irían a la basura.

- Este Seiya… Yo, yo, yo no sé qué decirte, me agarras con la guardia baja. Yo no sé ya ni que está pasando. Esto debe de ser un mal sueño.

- Sere yo sé que es difícil entender, nunca te he dado alguna señal que muestre lo que siento por ti, me he guardado mis sentimientos por ti durante mucho tiempo. De hecho los únicos que saben sobre mis sentimientos, son mis hermanos y ellos fueron los que me animaron a decirte como me siento. Y me gustaría saber cómo te sientes, porque se que no debe ser fácil, ya que para mí no lo es.

Si sufre desgraciado, quien en su sano juicio se guardaría esos sentimientos, pero triste por él, porque creo que es muy tarde, yo conquistare a Serena así fuera lo último que hiciera en mi vida. Aunque bueno no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de Serena, y si al final si correspondía a esos sentimientos no queria ni pensarlo.

- Sere, por favor di algo. Tú siempre has sido honesta conmigo.

Como que había llegado el momento de la verdad, ya creo que me quede sin uñas.

- Seiya yo no quiero herirte, eres mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, pero no puedes pretender que te dé una respuesta, ahora en este momento. Porque no me dejas pensarlo. Estoy siendo sincera ya que no quiero herir tu corazón con una respuesta fría y rápida, sabes lo mucho que me importas.

- Cariño, me puedes decir lo que sea. Yo necesito una respuesta, si dejo que te vayas sin darme una, no se creo que me volvería loco, esto es algo que he estado esperando por años.

- Seiya es imposible que te de una respuesta en este momento. Y sabes por qué; porque se ha desatado una tormenta en mi corazón. Dame esta noche.- O mejor unas semanas.- Así seré justa contigo y conmigo.

Toma esa Seiya, como que me habían quitado el Everest de mis hombros, si suena muy exagerado pero es la verdad, es mas mi corazón casi se me sale del pecho; como que o que sentía por ella es más fuerte de lo que me imaginaba.

- De acuerdo, suena razonable. Estaré aguardando tu respuesta, Bombón.

¿Bombón? ¡En serio! Suena horrible, mas viniendo de la boca de el.

- Que no me llames Bombón, ahora me dejas pasar, buscare a las chicas.- En realidad necesitaba salir corriendo de ahí.

- Pero antes de irte, quiero que recuerdes lo que te dije.

- Y cómo vas a hacer eso.- Tenia un mal presentimiento.

Vi como se iba acercando a ella, como la agarraba de sus brazos; esos eran unos brazos que querían que me abrazaran; y yo de estúpido y buena fe pensé que sería para eso para abrazarla pero no el muy imbécil, fue y la beso. LA BESO, que le pasa al imbécil ese, si ya mi nivel de celos había llegado al límite. Estaba a punto de salir de mi escondite y agarrar a Seiya para dejarlo más morado que una ciruela, eso era lo mínimo que se merecía por besar a mi princesa, que ella no es tu princesa Darien y mejor te controlas porque si sales y lo mueles a golpes tal vez pierdas la oportunidad con ella; si mi consciencia tenía sus momentos y ese era uno de esos. Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos celosos y tratando de calmarme que no me fije cuando se separaron. Pero si vi a Sere salir corriendo y me fije que estaba llorando. Maldito la hizo llorar aunque no sabía la razón exactamente, sabía que tenía que ver con él, y una princesa no merece llorar y menos por culpa de un hombre, eso me lo enseño mi tía, en ese momento jure que jamás haría llorar a mi princesa y si mi princesa estúpida consciencia porque haría todo lo que tuviera que hacer para que ella estuviera en mis brazos.

Así que decidí salir tras ella.

POV: Seiya

Dios que duro había sido decirle a mi bombón todo lo que mi corazón sentía, pero era eso o perderla para siempre a manos de otro hombre cuyo rostro tenia nombre y apellido Darien Chiba. Ah el idiota la llego a mirar con una mirada que dejaba que desear, pero ella no se dio cuenta es mas se decidió a dirigirle la atención. Seguro que lo único que quiere él es llevarla a la cama. Pero yo se lo impediría. Oh a quien quiero engañar yo también he tenido malos pensamientos y sueños con mi bombón, es que la belleza de Serena era indiscutible; bellas y bien formadas piernas, una cintura pequeña y unos pequeños pero redondos senos, ya Seiya no pienses mas en eso o algo malo va a pasar algo que no vas a poder disimular.

Mejor buscare a los chicos, y no les diré nada solo hablare con Taiki y Yaten en la casa; serian demasiadas preguntas y no estaba de humor para responderlas. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en el beso que le robe a Sere, fue increíble no tengo palabras para expresar lo que sentí, pero se sintió como el cielo en el momento en que nuestros labios se unieron.

- ¿Seiya no estabas con Serena?

- Si Taiki pero se fue no se adonde.

- Como que no sabes a donde se fue Serena.- Rei siempre tenía que salir de sobreprotectora.

- Que se fue y más nada.

- No te dijo a donde o te dijo algo, porque me preocupa ella no es así.- Amy tan preocupada como siempre.

- No se .- Ya para ese momento habían llegado todos.

- Hay que buscarla.- Lita siempre practica.

- ¿Un momento alguien ha visto a Darien?- Mina dijo.

Todos dijimos no. Pero en donde podrá estar el tarado ese.

- Entonces no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos tanto, y si están juntos y por andar buscándola dañamos el momento romántico.- dijo Mina moviendo sugestivamente las cejas y si entierra mas el puñal, como ya estaba ahí, porque Sere no me dio una respuesta exacta de como se sentía por mí.

- Yo no creo Mina jamás vi a Darien por esos lugares.

- Bueno yo solo digo, Seiya; y chicas ya llamara.

Yaten y Taiki mi dieron una mirada preguntándome lo que había pasado, yo se las devolví dándoles a entender que aquí no.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar que pasaba por el corazón de Serena. Y Cuál sería su respuesta a nuestra conversación; pero de algo no me cabía duda, después de ese beso estaba más enamorado de ella.

* * *

><p>Uff, dolores me ha costado escribir este capítulo. No por inspiración, sino que ya lo tenía escrito, pero decidí cambiarlo y cortarlo. Así que aquí está con los pensamientos de nuestros tres protagonistas. Esa es la razón por la cual cambie al final el capitulo, porque quería meter la visión de los tres sobre el mismo momento en el un solo y creo que ha quedado bien. Es por eso que encontraran diálogos repetidos.<p>

La otra parte del capítulo que ya tenía escrita la pondré en el sig. capitulo con una parte nueva que surgió reescribiendo este, pero es una sorpresa. Pero yo se que les va a gustar.

Gracias por sus reviews: **walkmoon, karly15, minisvenus, VICO**-**darien**

Y déjenme uno nuevo contando que quisieran que anexara o cambiara de la historia, o que quisieran que pase, acepto todas sus sugerencias y si me gustan las incluiré en la historia.

Besos, EsteVas.


	7. Una Pijamada y Mas Besos

**Chicas perdonen la demora en actualizar este fic lo que pasa, es que este si es de mi autoria y la inspiracion no me llegaba, pero ya esta listo.. Espero que lo disfruten y me dejen un review...**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6<p>

Una Pijamada y Mas Besos

Soundtrack:

Apologize – Timbaland y One Republic (para la primera parte de este Pov)

Just a Kiss – Lady Antebellum (para la parte del beso)

POV: Serena

Todavía me parecía muy increíble lo que acababa de pasar es que el imbécil de Seiya no se ponía en mi lugar, si fue muy divertido ver cómo me partía en 2 mientras él me decía todas esas cosas. Ashhh es que lo mato a la menor oportunidad que tenga, y poco me importa lo que su estúpido corazón sienta porque el mío se esta dividendo en 2.

Seiya y Darien los 2 tan diferentes pero tan importantes; a uno lo conocía desde que éramos peques por dios esa era la razón de que fuéramos amigos tantas vivencias tantos recuerdos y el decidió tirarlo todo, al otro de pocas semanas pero se estaba quedando grabado en mi mente y ¿Sera que también en mi corazón?

Y ahora que hago, bravo Serena como diablos llegaste a este enredo que sinceramente esta peor que jugar Twister con las desesperadas de tus amigas.

Sin darme cuenta por donde iba termine en el parque donde conocí a Seiya, si todavía me acuerdo que por culpa de una maldita piedra tire mi helado y el muy idiota de Seiya me ofreció lo que quedaba del suyo.

Así empezó nuestra amistad y ahora quiere algo más, y estoy seguro de que lo quiere todo. Pero yo no veo que eso sea posible entre nosotros, porque nunca, nunca he visto a Seiya excepto como mi hombro para llorar mi mejor amigo, será que nunca habrá una amistad entre un hombre y una mujer en la que no terminen en la cama, porque seguro que Seiya no solo me quiere como su novia sino que también me quiere en su cama. Ashhh si ahora definitivamente lo torturo, lo descuartizo y le doy las sobras a los pobres perritos que estén pasando hambre.

Mientras estaba sentada en el columpio pensando en mi desgracia porque o lo podía ver de otra forma, sentí que el columpio de al lado se movía, cuando voltee a verlo vi a la única persona que menos quería ver, no en esa situación cuando Seiya me había dejado echa un rompecabezas a ver dónde diablos encajaba mis piezas; aunque puede que en otras situaciones, ya Serena enfócate y olvídate de tus sueños húmedos con ese chico, por dios yo había pensado eso si entre Amy y yo no había mucha diferencia en cuanto a inocencia se refería, pero al parecer con Darien todo cambiaba y sentía cosas que jamás había sentido.

- Hola princesa, porque tan sola en este parque – Me sonríe de esa manera de nuevo y lo violo; si ya se me fueron todos los cables.

- No deberías de estar con las chicas en el picnic – Ya oficial odiaba los picnics.

- Pues te vi salir algo triste y decidí ver que te pasaba, cual era la razón de esa carita – No lo decía en serio, ¿o sí?

- Nada, es que estaba cansada y decidí irme a mi casa – En la cual no estás, buena respuesta Serena, bravo.

- Si tu casa es el parque pues déjame decirte que me ha gustado mucho – Lo dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero que sexis son esos labios.

- No esta no es mi casa solo me detuve a pensar algunas cosas como veras es un buen sitio para pensar y es muy tranquilo que mas puedes pedir – No sé porque ni la razón pero con él me sentía muy bien.

- Bueno, entonces si es tan bueno para pensar en que pensabas – No sé porque intuía que él sabía algo, tan obvio era o es que yo soy muy ciega.

- En nada en específico, solo en trivialidades – Le dije poniendo mi mejor cara de póker.

- No se tu princesa pero a mí las trivialidades como tu las llamas no me ponen triste, porque por mucho que intentes ocultarlo, se nota que estas triste – Whao señor empatía, y ahora qué diablos le voy a decir menuda situación, le dijo si cariño veras es que mi mejor amigo decidió decirme hoy lo mucho que me ama nótese el sarcasmo. No jamas le diría eso. Decidí irme por la tangente.

- Bueno veras es que me pelee con Seiya – Achico sus ojos, si mala señal Serena arréglalo – Pero no te preocupes nada que no se pueda arreglar, solo es una estúpida pelea de amigos, es que él y yo tenemos diferentes puntos de vista eso es todo – Si supiera porque los diferentes puntos de vistas.

- Y cuales fueron esos puntos de vista, si se puede saber princesa – Dios que bello sonaba el princesa en esos labios, si ya me estoy muriendo.

- Nada con mucha importancia, ¿nunca te has peleado con un amigo? – Dime que si para cambiar de tema ahora mismo.

- Si varias veces pero siempre nos reconciliábamos a las pocas horas, en cambio tú has salido volando de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, así que no es algo sin importancia como tú lo llamas – Mas inteligente imposible pero eso solo lo hacía más sexy, ya estas otra vez delirando Sere, distracción palabra maravillosa me servirás de mucho.

- Que tal si lo olvidamos – Porque yo si lo quiero olvidar – Y me acompañas a mi casa que esta a pocas cuadras de aquí.

- Bueno eso será todo un placer – Vi en sus ojos una chispa de alegría o tal vez era solo mi imaginación.

Empezamos a caminar cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que el rompió el silencio.

- Dime, princesa tu y Seiya han sido algo más que amigos – O mi imaginación me estaba jugando una mala pasada o de verdad estaba preguntándome eso.

- No solo amigos, la verdad nunca he tenido un novio novio sabes, he salido con varios pero nunca hemos llegado a nada, ni siquiera a un beso solo con Kevin pero eso ya es pasado ahora sale con Molly y son el uno para el otro, historia larga luego te la cuento.

- Vaya yo pensaba que entre tú y Seiya si hubo algo, o que por lo menos habías tenido un chico en tu vida

- Nop nada que ver, creo que ninguno de esos ha sido lo que estoy buscando. Solo quiero un chico normal sin grandes pretensiones, inteligente, cariñoso, que me haga reír y no le dé pena hacerme mimos en la calle, no es mucho pedir o si.

- No, y crees que ese alguien tardara mucho en llegar – Dios no espero tenerlo al frente.

- Quien sabe, y tu no dejaste alguna chica suspirando un Londres – Porque si era así me muero y que buena manera de cambiar de tema.

- No; tuve una relación pero hace un año de eso y quedamos como amigos algo distanciados pero tampoco era que no soportábamos mirarnos solo que ya no había algo que nos mantuviera unidos así que lo dejamos así – En mi mente ya estaba bailando la conga.

- Y como es tu chica ideal – Dice rubia y algo despistada y me tiro a sus brazos.

- Todavía no se con exactitud, pero si te digo esto si la encuentro no la perderé de vista – Solo eso, oh shit yo quiero algo más que eso.

- Bueno hemos llegado gracias por hacerme pasar un momento agradable y por acompañarme a mi casa – El viaje más rápido a mi casa, no te vayas quédate, ya eso sonó a novela melodramática de esas que me vi mama.

- De nada princesa – Si me sigue llamando princesa me acostumbrare muy rápido.

Mientras me daba la vuelta para entrar al patio de mi casa, sentí que me agarraban el brazo y me jalaban hasta quedar dentro de una jaula de dos pares de fuertes brazos, cuando alce la cabeza para mirarlo él me estaba mirando con esos ojos de un azul profundo como el mar y brillaban por la expectación, de repente sin mediar palabra se fue acercando hasta rozar sus labios con los míos, un simple roce suave e inocente, pero no se que se despertó en mi solo sé que libere mis brazos de los suyos y los puse alrededor de su cuello pegando todo lo que podía su cuerpo; el puso los suyos alrededor de mi cintura y me abrazo con pasión como no queriéndome dejar escapar y ahí perdí todos los papeles y lo bese con furia y pasión si señores pasión, el me pidió permiso con su lengua para que yo abriera mi boca lo hice con todo el gusto del mundo y cuando se encontraron nuestras lenguas tembló el suelo bueno para mí no sé si para el también.

Dios ese beso fue mi perdición, sentía cosas que jamás había sentido, un cosquilleo que subía y bajaba por mi espalda al igual como lo hacían sus manos, mariposas en el estomago o cuanto insecto decidiera pasar por ahí, y algo como un calorcito en la parte baja de mi vientre que jamás había sentido, excepto en mis sueños húmedos, seria que me estaba excitando con ese beso, pues eso era lo que parecía y no me avergonzaba.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar eso reza el dicho, y para mi martirio ese beso acabo algo rápido para mi gusto. Cuando nos miramos directamente a los ojos vi en el deseo y una determinación tan fuerte que me dejo las piernas convertidas en gelatina. Pensé que diría algo pero solo atino a rozar mis labios otra vez pero esta vez con delicadeza y ternura, soltándome y luego devolviéndose por el camino que habíamos tomado para venir a mi casa.

Me estuve como 15 minutos tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar con Darien y todavía no podía. Es que jamás había sido besada así y jamás me había dejado llevar de esa manera, por dios ese beso puso de punta todas mis terminaciones nerviosas. Solo me saco de mi ensoñación escuchar a Lita y Mina decir

- Madre del amor hermoso, ese beso quemaba todo lo que estuviera 15 km a la redonda – Solo me voltee a mirarlas con la sonrisa mas boba que alguna vez hubiera tenido.

Pov: Darien

Jamás me imagine que haría lo que hice pero no me arrepiento, dios ese beso me había dejado más duro que una piedra y una pared de acero. Y solo fue un bendito beso pero que beso, mi princesa no lo esperaba pero estoy seguro que lo disfruto como yo, sino no me hubiera respondido con tanta energía y además sentía que estaba cómoda entre mis brazos. Si ya ni sabía que me pasaba con Serena pero es hombre como me tenia.

Desde que la conocí pensaba que era la cosa más bonita que existía, un poco despistada si pero parecía tener un gran corazón y si ya ven que me he ido dado cuenta de eso. Además esa chica no sabía la reacción que despertaba en los hombres, parecía que por el simple hecho de no tratar de hacer sobresalir sus atributos tenia a media población masculina de la escuela babeando por sus huesitos y ella ni pendiente.

Pero a mí sí que me traía loco no solo su físico sino su personalidad, algo despistada pero me encantaba.

Y ahora solo quería llegar a mi apartamento y darme la ducha más fría que hubiera para pasar esta calentura de los mil demonios y tratar de dejar de tener pensamientos indebidos con cierta rubia que desde que llegue a la escuela traía mi mundo patas arribas. Aunque sabía que iba a ser una empresa difícil e imposible si todas las noches soñaba con ella en situaciones algo comprometedoras y en las mañanas me tenía que dar una ducha muy fría.

Dios que hare contigo Serena, además sabia que algo pasaba entre ella y Seiya, aunque puede que era mas de parte de Seiya que de mi princesa, no sé que pensar como no logre sacarle nada a Sere me tocara confiar en que todo esté bien y seguir pensando en la rubia que se estaba metiendo en cada poro de mi piel.

POV: Serena

Ya habían pasado más de cuatro largas horas desde ese beso, y como me afectaba, súmenle a eso que mis amigas que ahora eran las propias diablillas y mi mama habían vito el espectáculo que Darien y yo dimos en frente de mi casa, gracias a dios que mi padre no estaba en casa porque si no me puedo ir dando por muerta, ya que eso beso no es apto para menores, si hasta yo me sonrojo al meditar en lo que había sentido.

Las chicas sabían que algo había pasado, que por eso me había ido del picnic y a esa receta la agregamos mi súper picante beso con Darien y había tela para cortar hasta la madrugada, razón por la cual decidieron hacer una pijamada improvisada en mi casa para darle todos los detalles.

Ya le había contado lo que paso con Seiya a lo cual ninguna se sorprendió si ya me fije yo era la única ciega que no veía venir lo de Seiya. Pero en definitiva el quedo relegado a un segundo plano con ese beso dioses no podría dormir en 2 meses mínimo. Es que todavía sentía ese gusto tan adictivo.

- Muy bien Sere, y ahora que vas a hacer con Darien y Seiya porque está más claro que el agua que tienes que ir con cuidado y tomar una decisión.

- Gracias Mina ni me había dado cuenta - En esas cuatro horas había pensando que tenía que darle una respuesta a Seiya y que tenía que explicarle a Darien lo que había pasado para que no hubiera malos entendidos.

- Ya chicas esa es decisión de Sere, ella sabrá que hacer, aunque no te voy a negar que está clarísimo que sientes algo muy fuerte por Darien sino la evidencia más clara es ese beso.

- Gracias Amy, ven ella me apoya aunque no me deje olvidar el beso.

- Por dios Serena ese beso no lo olvidarías así usaras ese aparatico que sale en la peli de Los Hombres de Negro, eso solo demuestra algo que es lo más claro del asunto que no tienes sentimientos románticos por Seiya así que mándalo a volar de una y listo, no le des alas, y quien coño puso a Miley Cyrus por dios quítenla me duelen los oídos.

Rei tan directa que no fallaría así la diana este 100m lejos de ella, estábamos escuchando música y si que gustos los de Lita en serio, Hanna Montana bueno entre gustos y colores…

- Ven mucho mejor – Empezaba a sonar Here's to us de Halestorm – como te iba diciendo Serena, se nota a una distancia bien grande que te gusta Darien y que el gusta de ti así que Seiya que se mete por donde le quepan sus sentimientos porque llego muy tarde a reclamar algo que no le pertenece.

- Rei que palabras son esas – Tan linda como siempre Amy.

- Que solo sigo la verdad, y todas concuerdan conmigo.

- Cierto Rei venga esos cinco – Choco palmas con Mina – Además yo que tu Sere me como ese caramelito lo que se dice ya, por los dioses si esta buenisiiiiiiiiimoooooo, y salta a la vista y todos los sentido la tensión sexual que hay entre uds

¿Tensión sexual? De verdad había dicho eso, yo me estaba ahogando y al mismo tiempo riéndome de las cosas que decía Mina, maldita sea pero eso no puede ser verdad, aunque mis sueños húmedos digan otra cosa.

- Se nota Serena no te hagas la loca – Lita apoyaba a Mina, se ha vuelto patas arriba el mundo, en eso empezó a sonar I Wish I Was The Moon de Neko Case, y ella voltio la cara hacia la luna que ya haia salido en todo su esplendor.

I'm so tired

I'm wish I was the moon tonight

- ¿Lita estas bien?

But I want just to say I'm so lonely

I'm wish I was the moon tonight

- Esa canción es la canción, la primera vez que Andrew y yo nos besamos sonó esa canción en la radio y cada vez que la escucho miro la luna y pienso en el.

How will you know if you found me alive?

Cause I'll be the one, be the one, be the one

With my heart in my lap

Todas soltamos un ahhhhhh tan lindos ellos, pero sé que hay algo más que la esta atormentando.

- Lita pero algo mas te pasa verdad, y no nos digas que no porque te conocemos.

Lita solo atino a moverse con nerviosismo, y Mina que era como medio empática, parecía saber exactamente qué era lo que le pasaba. Pero de algo estaba más que segura mis amigas cada vez están más locas.

- Ok ya les cuento, Sere recuerdas el día que llego Darien.

- Si claro.

- Pero mujer como va a olvidarlo, si seguro que se le cayeron las bragas cuando lo vio.

Es que tenía que hablar Mina con sus frases todas comprometedoras.

- Concéntrate Mina además no es de mi de quien estamos hablando si no de Andrew y Lita – Gracias a los cielos que ya la conversa no giraba en torno de mi muy excitante beso con Darien – Entonces Lita que es exactamente lo que pasa entre tú y Andrew, si uds son tan adorables juntos.

- Lo que pasa es que quiero dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación – Eso lo dijo en lo tono más bajo posible – Pero no creo que él quiera.

Se notaba que estaba triste, su mirada lo decía todo. Las chicas y yo nos miramos y nos dimos cuenta de lo mucho que eso estaba afectando a Lita, pobre parecía que había más detrás de eso, pero Lita no parecía verlo, así que sería posible que Andrew estuviera ocultando algo.

- Lita perdóname pero me cuesta creer tus palabras si los hombres no dudan un segundo cuando se trata de sexo.

- Yo se Rei pero él no parece querer eso, cada vez que estamos solos busca una excusa para no estar tan cerca de mí, y este fin que ya tenía todo planeado se va a Londres me pueden explicar qué diablos es eso porque honestamente no lo entiendo.

- Bueno poniendo tu situación bajo un ojo crítico, puede que Andrew tal vez tenga miedo.

Todas miramos a Amy como si tuviera dos brazos saliendo de su cabeza, Andrew con miedo con respecto al sexo por dios pero si es un hombre es imposible ¿o no?

- Tú crees Amy, porque ya no se qué hacer, de verdad quiero estar con él, quiero entregarme por completo en cuerpo, alma y corazón.

Si la pobre de Lita ya estaba perdida y cuando digo perdida me refiero a loca y con Alzheimer en la batalla por amor, porque en mi caso tendría que estar completamente segura de mis sentimientos por él y además también tendría que ver sus sentimientos por mi antes de siquiera pensar en estar con él, aunque puede que haga una excepción con Darien, ¿Sería capaz?

- Lita clámate quieres, no has tratado de hablar con él, pero seriamente sobre el sexo, porque la comunicación es una de las bases pilares de cualquier relación.

Y ahora era Mina la de los 2 brazos y con 5 ojos, y si ya me ha quedado bastante claro que el mundo estaba patas arriba.

- Por dios Mina donde tienes escondido tu titulo de psicóloga, jamás te había escuchado hablar así y menos para dar un consejo, tu hubieras dicho algo así, secuéstralo amárralo a una cama y pasa la noche violándolo.

Todas nos echamos a reír, hasta Lita se rio.

- Ja ja ja muy graciosa Sere, pero es que este es un caso preocupante, y es el corazón de Lita el que esta peligrando y con so no se bromea – Se cruzo de brazos y puso su cara más seria – Bueno pero al punto, cuando regresa Andrew Lita.

- Mañana en la tarde, ¿Por qué?

- Porque llámalo invítalo a tu casa, y siéntate a conversar seriamente con él, esto es importante y si no se tienen la confianza suficiente para decirse sus miedos, aspiración y que esperan de esta relación entonces olvídalo. Sé que suena duro y fuerte pero es la verdad, aunque así también suene mi lindo Yaten cuando estamos solos – Si ahí estaba la Mina de siempre – Que porque diablos todas me miran así, uds saben que hace mucho yo pobre el postre con Yaten así que sejo con uds

Que Mina diga eso y que empiece a sonar Here's comes The sun de Los Beatles es muy retorcido.

- Venga ya quiten esas caras largas, y eso va tanto para Lita como para Sere, fácil tu Lita le dices a Andy que te diga que le pasa y lo que tú quieres que te tome en sus brazos y se pierdan entre las sabanas; y tu Sere mandas a volar a Seiya y también te pierdes entre las sabanas de la pasión pero con Darien ok – Lo ultimo lo dijo guiñándome un ojo. Qué coño se han fumado estas muchachas – A ver cantemos un rato.

Here's comes the sun, and I say it's allright

Little darling the smile returning to the faces

Y así cantando un montón de canciones más nos quedamos dormidas cada una más relajadas que nunca y yo pensando en besos robados a la luz de la luna, de un pelinegro muy sexy con unos ojos azules.

* * *

><p><strong>No me asesinen, bueno espero que le haya gustado gracias por las que han preguntado por mis fics.. Pero ya volvi.. <strong>

**Tratare de subir el prox. antes de que se acabe el mes.. **

**Besos, EsteVas.**


	8. De nuevo a la rutina

**Capi nuevo chicas disfrutenlo y dejenme un review, recuerden los personajes son de la gran Naoko.. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

**De nuevo a la rutina **

**Pov: Seiya**

Hoy es lunes de nuevo vería a mi bombón después de nuestro encuentro durante el picnic esté fin de semana. Decidí irme directo a la escuela, buscarla en su casa sería una locura porque estaba aterrado de su reacción, y además había tomado la decisión de darle su espacio guiandome por los consejos de mis hermanos.

Ellos sabiamente me habían dicho de todo, especialmente lo imbécil que era. Y por muy molesto que me pareciera tenían toda la razón, había hecho un desastre contándole a Sere toda la verdad especialmente cuando de repente decidí darle un beso, se que fue mi más grande error pero como disfrute de ese beso y ella no puso resistencia aunque no me respondió como esperaba. Pero ya no se que pensar, sólo esperaba que entre ella y yo las cosas cambiarán para mejor.

**POV: Darien**

El domingo fue un día aburrido, termine de arreglar mi apartamento, pensando en una sola cosa ella. Dios no sabía que era lo que me pasaba pero después de besarla no podía dejar de pensar en ella y mejor no pienso en los sueños que ultimamente tengo con respecto a ella. Hoy camino a clase sólo esperaba verla y hablar con ella, y estaba decidido a pedirle que saliera conmigo al cine o alguna parte que a ella le guste.

También sabía que entre ella y Seiya había pasado algo pero sólo tendría que averiguarlo, y sabía quién me lo iba a decir.

- Lita - Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarme mientras yo llegaba a ella - Buen día, como éstas.

- Darien, bien y tu. No te veo desde el picnic, me dejaste esperando a ver que ibas a hacer acerca de Serena.

- De ella te quería hablar, se que ella y Seiya hablaron en el picnic y tuvo que ser de algo importante porque Serena salió corriendo del parque y yo fui tras ella.

- De eso nos dimos cuenta todas, por si no lo notaste todas vimos su beso tan apasionante y sexy.

- Comó yo no las vi - En que momento paso eso, ah ya se estaba tan concentrado en el sabor de Serena que no me fije alrededor de nosotros - Bueno entonces ya todas saben que me gusta Serena que puede ser peor.

- Que tengas competencia Darien - Compentencia? De donde, quien era el de la competencia - No me digas que no te has dado cuenta. Seiya también está arrastrándose por los huesos de Sere.

- Eso fue lo que el le dijo.

- Si y ella lo tomo muy mal, debido a que ellos son muy amigos y desde hace mucho tiempo. Ella jamás lo vio de esa manera por eso, no quiere perder su amistad con Seiya pero jamás se esperó eso. Por parte de ella tal vez no tengas problemas pero por parte de Seiya si, lo conozco se que luchará hasta el final por ella.

- Y que voy a hacer, porque me encanta Serena y todo de ella creo que ninguna chica me había gustado tanto como ella.

- Eso era justo lo que quería escuchar - O mi imaginación me estaba jugando una mala pasada o de verdad Lita me iba a ayudar en todo - Lo único que tienes que hacer es seguir mis consejos y dejarte guiar por lo que sientes.

- Y cuáles son esos consejos señorita casamentera.

- Jajaja muy gracioso, pues no son muchos - Esperaba que no fueran complicados sólo quería estar al lado de mi princesa - Primero dile que estudien juntos en la casa de alguno, aunque preferiblemente en la tuya, la mamá de Serena es algo entrometida no los dejaría solos por muchos minutos.

- Ok, cita para estudiar en mi casa mañana puede ser ella me dijo que me ayudaría a ponerme al corriente en las clases que tal eso.

- Perfecto, le dices eso. Luego durante la cita le propones salir algún lado el fin de semana o el mismo viernes después de clase. A Serena le gusta mucho el cine y los parques de atracciones la puedes llevar a alguno de estos sitios.

- Gracias por el dato, de acuerdo empecemos con el plan de estudios

- Muy bien pero vayamos entrando porque allá viene Serena y sospechara si nos ve juntos. Ahora primero ve, habla con ella y dile lo del estudio así no pierdes tiempo y de paso le ganas a Seiya una mano.

- Pareciera como si odiaras a Seiya.

- Algo así pero mejor te lo digo después. Ve por ella tigre.

- No lo dudes Lita.

**POV: Serena**

Dios esté fin de semana fue sin lugar a dudas el más raro de mi vida, entre Seiya y Darien todo se fue al diablo. No sabía que iba a hacer, pero no creo que lo tenga que pensar mucho Seiya es mi amigo y punto eso no lo voy a cambiar y si a el no le gusta pues que se joda. Por el otro lado Darien me traía mal, ese beso fue el detonante para decidir que me gustaba, el era distinto tenía algo que me encantaba.

Hoy fui a la escuela sólo, Seiya rompió su tradición pero siendo honesta todavía no lo quería ver. El domingo después de que las chicas se fueron decidí ver algo en la tele pero al final termine pensando y me di cuenta de que si Seiya me había amado durante tanto tiempo como me había dicho porque diablos se había enredado con tantas estúpidas, el jamás me oculto nada y yo sabía perfectamente quien era la chica de paso o la zorra que pasaba la noche con el y luego no la volvía a ver, eso sólo me dejaba mal porque ya no puedo creer en sus palabras.

En cambio Darien no tenia a nadie según sus palabras, y quería confiar en el pero no podía dejar de lado que tal vez me ocultaba algo y eso lo podía descubrir si lo conocía mejor y por eso le iba a dar una oportunidad. Llegando a la escuela lo vi hablando con Lita y por primera vez en mi vida sentí una verdadera punzada de celos que comparados a los que había sentido con Seiya y sus zorritas esos solo eran sentimientos infantiles.

Ellos me vieron Lita entro al edificio y Darien vino a encontrarse conmigo, cuando llego a mi lado se sentía a nuestro alrededor una chispa y también una vergüenza de parte de los dos.

- Hola Serena, como estás.

- Bien Darien y tu como terminaste de pasar tu fin - Esto sonaba como una conversación muy formal.

- Pues término algo aburrido, sólo termine de arreglar mi apartamento. Y que hay de ti lo terminaste de pasar bien.

- Si las chicas se quedaron a pasar la noche del sábado en mi casa y me diverti un rato.

- Entonces yo no estás triste, porque estabas algo deprimida cuando te acompañe a tu casa.

- Si ya estoy mucho mejor las chicas siempre saben cómo animarme - Y tu beso me hizo olvidar todo, basta Serena si el no lo comenta tu tampoco - Y dime ya te sientes a gusto en la escuela.

- Si gracias a uds es fácil acontumbrarse a la escuela, que vas a hacer después de la escuela.

- Ah, pues nada ¿por que? .

- Que te parece si estudiamos juntos para el examen de mate de la prox semana y así también me ayudas a ponerme al corriente con las clases que me faltan.

- Si no tengo ningún problema, a las 4 en la salida te parece.

- Claro, si quieres pasamos por la tienda compramos algo y comemos mientras estudiamos.

- Si genial me encantan los postres y la comida en general.

- De acuerdo quedamos así y ahora mejor nos apuramos porque entramos tarde.

Cuando entramos al salón me di cuenta de que había quedado para estar a solas con Darien en su apartamento, y que quede registrado el vive sólo. Si ahora estaba completamente nerviosa, no sabía que esperar de esa supuesta cita de estudio porque solo era estudio, o por favor Serena se honesta quieres repetir ese beso con Darien nunca te habían hecho sentir así y fue solo con un beso. Y ahora si el me besaba que iba a hacer, la parte inhibida de mi ser decía tirarlo al piso y disfrutar de la tarde, pero mi parte centrada me decía que ni se me ocurriera besarlo. Pero no podía engañarme me gustaba Darien y estar con el a solas en su apartamento me ponía muy nerviosa.

Saben que cuando uno quiere retrasar un momento el día pasa más rápido bueno así acaba de pasarme ya eran las 4 y Darien me estaba esperando a la salida de la escuela, mientras iba hacia el me preguntaba a donde se había ido todo el día, las clases fueron rápidas y no les pare ni medio solo porque estaba pensando en el, ni que decir del almuerzo esta vez almorzamos solo las chicas mientras estuviera peleada con Seiya las chicas me protegerían haciendo un frente de batalla y mandando a volar a sus respectivos chicos para estar conmigo, pero sin embargo la hora paso increíblemente rápido y aunque no me dejaron pensar mucho en Darien, no hubo nada que detuviera esté día y ahora estaba aquí al lado de el a punto de dirigirnos a su casa a estudiar y que quede muy claro es solo a estudiar o tal vez no.

**POV: Seiya**

Todo el día fue una mierda Serena no me hablo ni me busco y estuve a punto de hacerlo yo pero los chicos me detuvieron diciéndome que ni se me ocurriera acercame a ella ya que las chicas la estaban protegiendo y al final tenían razón prefiero entrar a un hormiguero que enfrentarme a ese frente unido de chicas feminista es que solo pensarlo me recorría un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

Lo peor del día, la ginda del pastel es que saliendo del edificio principal decidido a encerrarme en mi casa, vi a mi bombón al lado de nuestro supuesto nuevo mejor amigo Darien, ahí lo vi todo rojo como se atrevía el imbécil ese en poner los ojos en ella. Eso es traición es un recién llegado y ya estaba entrando en territorio ajeno.

- Uy hermanito como que alguien te gano la partida.

- Callaté Yaten no tengo ganas de hablar contigo y mucho menos de que me restregues que no lo estoy haciendo bien con Serena.

- Calmate Sei así no conseguirás nada.

- Vaya Taiki es que ahora estas ciego, el nuevo que supuestamente quiere ser nuestro amigo me está quitando a mi chica que se supone que haga.

- Tragarte tu orgullo y furia Seiya, tu solito te buscaste esto, esperaste durante mucho tiempo a ver si Serena se enamoraba de ti por obra y gracia de los dioses, claro es que tampoco hacías nada para que eso sucediera porque brincabas cada semana de chica en chica.

- Pero ahora que un rival ha aparecido tu decides dar el paso finalmente y contarle a Serena tus sentimientos, pues lamento decirte que es algo tarde porque alguien más le está poniendo mucho empeño en conquistarla a pesar de que solo llevan una semana viéndose.

- Y tu que has tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para ganartela lo has hechado a la borda, así que no puedes hacer nada por eso.

Genial Lita, Rei y Mina me regañán algo más que agregarle a esté día.

- Muñequita a donde iban esos dos.

- Pues Yaten mi vida van a la casa de Darien a estudiar.

Queeeeee es que hoy me pare del lado equivocado de la cama, sabía que el vivía solo y ahora que va a pasar entre ellos, solo esperaba que no se le ocurriera ponerla las manos encima porque no lo contaría, parece que lo llame con el pensamiento porque volvió la vista hacia donde estábamos y me dio una mirada que prometía guerra. Darien Chiba me acabas de declarar la guerra y está no te la perdono.

* * *

><p><strong>En el prox la "Cita" de estudio de Serena y Darien y los celos de Seiya...<strong>

**Gracias por sus reviews: Andy Nicolao, yesqui2000, jessy moon 15, mayilu... **

**Nos leemos en el prox.. Besos Estefany...**


	9. Donde Darien

**Capi nuevo..  
><strong>

**Abajo notas de autor y agradeciemientos...  
><strong>

**Los personajes son de Naoko la historia mia..  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8 <strong>

**Donde Darien **

Pov: Serena

Ibamos camino a casa de Darien y por mi mente pasaban muchas imágenes de lo que podría pasar estando los 2 solos en su apartamento. Pero yo sabía que el era un caballero y que no intentaría nada que yo no quisiera, el problema es precisamente ese que yo quiero que pase algo.

Muy bien Seré si lo quieres lo consigues y sólo hace falta un poco de coqueteo para que caiga y por ló menos te bese. Así que era hora de poner en práctica lo que tu pervertida cabecita esta pensando, robarle un beso a Darien que lo deje sin aire y deseando más. Porque siendo sincera esta cita de estudio me cayó como anillo al dedo y en definitiva quiero repetir ese beso que me dejo con ganas de más, y si el no toma la iniciativa lo haré yo, simple y sencillo sin mucho rollo.

En todo el camino hablamos de trivialidades o cosas sin sentido, pero cuando íbamos llegando me empecé a preguntar si el había planeado que estuviéramos solos sin nadie que nos molestará.

- Dime Darien exactamente qué vamos a estudiar.

- Pues la verdad nada en específico - vi que tenso los hombros, señal de que estaba nervioso - Es más ponerme al día con las clases, como me cambie a mitad del curso y los estilos de estudio son diferentes así que pensé que podrías ayudarme.

- Ah claro, es muy sencillo y por supuesto que te ayudaré a ponerte al corriente con las clases - y además pobrar que sientes algo por mi como me lo demostraste en ese beso - Así que manos a la obra.

Llegamos a su apartamento, el que por cierto era muy lindo simple mínimalista pero tenía su toque especial que me gustaba.

- Muy lindo tu apartamento Darien.

- Gracias, quieres algo de beber o comer.

- Un vaso de jugo y unas galletas no estaría de mal para empezar.

- Me doy cuenta de que te gusta la comida en especial los dulces - y yo pérdida admirando sus músculo mientras el ponía nuestro aperitivo para nuestra sección de estudio - muy bien empezamos con matemática.

Después de 3 horas de estudio, creí que ya era suficiente por hoy demasiado estudio y mis neuronas saturadas no daba para más. Pero me di cuenta que este era el momento perfecto, quería repetir el beso pasado y saber si lo que sentí lo volvería a sentir, pero el se me adelanto parandose y dándome la mano para levantarme.

- Muy bien Seré, creo que por hoy es suficiente.

- Yo también lo creo - me arreglaba el uniforme mientras el llevaba los platos y vasos a la cocina - Dime algo Darien no hay ninguna chica que te guste.

Y en eso oí el sonido del vidrio rompiéndose, genial así que lo puse nervioso estaba donde yo lo quería.

- P-porque lo preguntas - ay tan lindo que se veía nervioso y sonrojado, como que cada vez me gustaba más - si se puede saber porque el interés.

- No se, tal vez porque no me has dicho nada después del fantástico beso que me diste el sábado.

Ya está yo había sido valiente y había sacado el tema a colación. Muy Seré ya no te puedes hechar para atrás menos después de cómo me miraba con esos ojos que demostraban que estaba más que contento por el cambio que había dado nuestra "Cita" de estudio.

- Pues no te había dicho nada porque pensé que tu no sentias nada - todo esto lo decía mientras se iba acercando a mi y con cada paso que daba hacia mi yo daba uno hacia atrás - O que no querías sentir nada, pero ya que lo menciónas si ese beso me encantó y por supuesto que me gustaría repetirlo porque tu Serena me gustas y me gustaría que entre nosotros hubiera algo pero claro podemos empezar desde abajo que tal con una cita.

Por dios de verdad dijo todo eso, y lo peor es que ya no había para donde ir estaba apresada entre la pared y sus brazos ya que al chocar contra la pared había puesto sus brazos a cada lado de mi rostro. Quería una respuesta pues tendría una respuesta, así que heche mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo bese con la misma emoción con que el me había besado el sábado.

**Pov: Darien **

No lo podía creer Serena había dado el paso y me estaba besando, por supuesto no me quedaría atrás y la agarre de la cintura para afianzar el beso y corresponderle como era debido. Sentir esos labios era como estar en una nube y yo sin querer bajarme de ella, pero malditas sean nuestras necesidades, me separe de ella para que tomaramos aire. La mire directamente a los ojos y pude ver en ese azul felicidad y algo de nerviosismo, pero yo estaba igual ¡Dios Serena que has hecho conmigo! Sólo llevamos unas pocas semanas conociéndonos y ya estába detrás de tus huesitos, porque se que no nos parecemos pero creo que podemos complementarnos como el ying y el yang.

- Entonces supongo que esto es un sí - Tenía la ligera duda de que luego me rechazara aunque sus brazos siguieran alrededor de mi cuello - Saldremos en un cita.

- Si Darien, quiero que me lleves a una cita y nos conozcamos más, además de seguir disfrutando de nuestra compañía.

Si, tendría una cita con la chica que me traía de cabeza.

- Muy bien el sábado, cine luego cena. Te recogo y al finalizar te llevo a tu casa, para que tu padre no me mate.

- Pues si mi mamá me ayuda no creo que el se oponga - Esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que no lo hiciera - Pero si lo hace no importa saldré contigo de todas formas, tendría que recurrir a las chicas para si ayuda, así que tendríamos que vernos en el cine, pero eso no importa de que estaré ahí estaré.

- De acuerdo si quieres te acompañó a casa ya que es un poco tarde.

- No te preocupes yo tomo un taxi.

- Muy bien, entonces te acompañó a la salida.

Serena se separó de mi y sentí como un vacío entraba a mi cuerpo, recogió sus cosas y salimos al pasillo. Tomamos el ascensor y bajamos al vestíbulo, ahí salude al portero y la acompañe a la calle para que cogiera un taxi.

- Me avisas cuando llegues a tu casa, así dormiré tranquilo sabiendo que está a salvo en tu casa.

- Si señor, calma Darien que yo me sé cuidar solita - Acarició mi mejilla y yo me sentí derretir - Te prometo que te avisare cuando llegue a mi casa.

En eso paso un taxi que se paró Serena le dio la dirección y se despidió de mi, la sorpresa fue que lo hizo con un beso casto sobre mis labios.

- Hasta mañana Darien que pases buenas noches.

Yo no podía decir nada sólo despedirla con un saludo de mi mano, la mire hasta que el taxi dobló una esquina. Luego entre de nuevo al vestíbulo donde el portero me dio una mirada divertida, yo sólo seguí derecho hacia el ascensor pensando en lo malditamente afortunado que soy.

**Pov: Seiya **

Me exasperaba no saber que demonios estaría haciéndole Darien a mi bombón, imágenes trastornaban mi mente algunas donde estaban riendo, otras besandose pero las últimas eran las peores los dos estaban en la cama mientras el la hacía disfrutar de sus caricias y ella se retorcia debajo de el por el placer que estaba sintiendo. Maldita sea mi imaginación me estaba jugando una mala pasada, y con un demonio estaba como un tigre enjaulado por no saber de ella. Eran casi las 7 y media y ya no podía más tome mi celular y la llame, sonó varias veces y luego cayó al buzón, lo intente cinco veces más cuando por fin respondió.

- Seiya en este momento de quiero hablar contigo.

- Bombón dios sólo necesitaba oír tu voz para estar más tranquilo - Donde estaría. Estaría el con ella. Preguntas sin respuesta era lo único que tenía - Dime donde estas.

- Llegando a mi casa Seiya, y ya dejame tranquila que no quiero hablar contigo todavía no puedo tratar con tus sentimientos.

- Bombón...

- No me digas Bombón sabes que no me gusta, hasta mañana Seiya.

- Serena espera..

Me corto la llamada, de verdad estaría tan molesta por el sólo hecho de confesarle mis sentimientos. Dios ya no sabía que hacer, necesito respuestas pero sobre todo la necesito a ella.

**Pov: Serena **

Acababa de llegar a mi casa y Seiya tenía que venir a arruinar la tarde tan maravillosa que había pasado con Darien, siendo honesta muy pronto tendría que hablar con Seiya y aclararle que no va a haber nada entre nosotros bueno no por lo menos en el plano romántico. Pero pensaba que todo lo que teníamos se acabaría porq Seiya estaba decidido a conquistarme y yo tristemente ahora estaba siendo conquistada por otro y estaba cayendo por ese otro. Darien era todo lo contrario a Seiya pero me encantaba se que lo conozco poco pero lo que conozco me gusta, y Seiya pues tendría que aceptar mi decisión.

- Serena eres tú hija - quien más si los demás estaban en la casa - Oh ahí estas, cariño llame a Mina y me dijo que estabas estudiando con un compañero el nuevo que llego hace poco, así que dime como te fue.

- Si me fue bien se puso a medias con lo que hemos visto, todavía le falta algo más, pero la pase bien - Mas que bien fue excelente, por estar recordando me sonroje - Todo bien mamá ahora voy a darme un baño para bajar a comer, si me disculpas.

Creo que se quedo pensativa espero que no esté sacando conclusiones erróneas, porque mi mamá cuando se lo proponía podría ser muy perpiscaz. Cuando llegue a mi habitación le pase un texto a Darien.

"Llegue a casa sana y salva, Pero creo que mi mamá esta imaginando cosas porque me sonroje cuando pregunto cómo fue la tarde, sólo recordando nuestros besos"

Le di enviar sin esperar respuesta pero esta llego mientras me quitaba la ropa para darme el baño.

"De verdad crees que tu mamá sospeche algo, a menos que haya sabido donde estabas cosa que dudo. Me alegro de que ya estés en la seguridad de tu casa."

Me rei sólo de pensar que el no conocía a Hikari Tsukino.

"Tu no conoces a mi madre se pone a imaginar sin sentido, sumale que si sabía donde estaba gracias a Mina que le dijo, así que temo las conclusiones que pueda sacar"

Cuando me metí en la bañera fue que me llego el siguente msj.

"Entonces tendré cuidado de no hacer o decir cosas que pongan a volar la imaginación de tu mamá. Y dime que haces yo estoy cenando un delicioso sandwiche."

Dios sólo con eso resonó mi estómago, tenía hambre pero terminaría mi baño y le contestaría a Darien.

"En este momento dándome un baño relajante después de la montaña rusa de emociones que fue la tarde."

Pasaron 5 min y el no contestaba sería que se fue a dormir o hacer algo más yo que se, me estaba convirtiendo en una adicta pero a la bueno claro adicta a Darien, esa no era una mala adicción después de todo. Cuando estaba dispuesta a salir de la bañera sonó mi celular sonó, lo agarre como loca y mire el nuevo msj.

"Disculpa la demora pero me atragante con un pedazo de maíz al leer que estabas dándote un baño, oficialmente no podré dormir tranquilo, no con esa imagen en mi cabeza, dulces sueños princesa hablamos mañana."

Que, que demonios significa este msj, oh tonta de mi seguro que no significa nada, ¿O será que tendrá sueños húmedos de mi en la ducha? Y ahora sólo quería irme por el desagüe de la bañera, cuando salí de la bañera y me vi al espejo estaba roja como un tomate. De verdad le atraía a Darien de esa manera.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola aquí estoy yo de nuevo, disculpen la tardanza pero la señorita inspiración y yo teníamos unos asuntos que arreglar. Diganme que les pareció los besos de Darien y Seré, los celos de Seiya y el final de los pensamientos de Serena, trataré de terminar el prox capi para actualizar antes de que se termine la semana pero no prometo nada porq entre los estudios, el trabajo y la administración del foro que llevo no tengo tanto tiempo. Besos, Estefany.<strong>


	10. Sueños y Acciones

**Capi nuevo, mis amores..  
><strong>

**La historia es mia los personajes de Naoko..  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9 <strong>

**Sueños y acciones **

Pov: Darien

De regreso a mi apartamento en mis pensamientos sólo estaba Serena, no sabía que había hecho ella pero nunca ninguna había entrado tan hondo en mi mente y mis emociones.

Después de darme un baño decidí buscar algo que cenar, cuando recibí el msj de mi princesa de que había llegado a su casa sana y salva.

"Llegue a casa sana y salva, Pero creo que mi mamá esta imaginando cosas porque me sonroje cuando pregunto cómo fue la tarde, sólo recordando nuestros besos"

Será que sospecha de nosotros, no creo que la mamá sepa que estuvo aquí conmigo a solas, sino que vergüenza con la Sra Tsukino. Le respondí a Serena:

"De verdad crees que tu mamá sospeche algo, a menos que haya sabido donde estabas cosa que dudo. Me alegro de que ya estés en la seguridad de tu casa."

Le di a enviar y mientras esperaba la respuesta fui al refrigerador a buscar lo necesario para la cena. Mientras untaba el pan de sandwiche con mayonesa llego la respuesta de mi princesa.

"Tu no conoces a mi madre se pone a imaginar sin sentido, sumale que si sabía donde estaba gracias a Mina que le dijo, así que temo las conclusiones que pueda sacar"

Me eche a reír en la soledad de mi cocina, ya sabía de donde había salido mi princesa, su mamá no se quedaba atrás a la hora de ver cosas, me pensé una respuesta creativa y le di a enviar.

"Entonces tendré cuidado de no hacer o decir cosas que pongan a volar la imaginación de tu mamá. Y dime que haces yo estoy cenando un delicioso sandwiche."

Termine la cena y me dispuse a comerla con un buen jugo, a la vez que pensaba el beso de la tarde, dios Seré era capaz de hacer reaccionarme de diferentes maneras sólo ella me hacía tener malos pensamientos en la ducha ya había pensado en ella y había dejado correr mi imaginación de tenerla a ella conmigo ahí adentro los dos. Que demonios durante las últimas noches había tenido unos sueños muy subidos de tonos de mi princesa y yo en la misma cama y sin ropa que nos estorbara, ya solo de pensarlo mi amigo estaba empezando a saludar listo y dispuesto a todo. Mi celular empezó a vibrar con la respuesta de mi princesa

"En este momento dándome un baño relajante después de la montaña rusa de emociones que fue la tarde."

Maldita sea, deje caer el plato con la mitad del sandwiche al piso, joder yo pensando mal con ella y viene y me da esa respuesta que se está dando un baño maldita sea, Dariencito salto en mis boxer listo y dispuesto a todo el problema es que no habría acción está noche, de verdad me moría por estar con Serena de esa forma pero sabía que tendría que ganarme todo su confianza y su corazón así como ella se había ganado el mío para que los 2 dieramos ese paso. Cuando por fin calme mi respiración le respondí a Seré y también me despedí dispuesto a darme una ducha fría pero bien fría.

"Disculpa la demora pero me atragante con un pedazo de maíz al leer que estabas dándote un baño, oficialmente no podré dormir tranquilo, no con esa imagen en mi cabeza, dulces sueños princesa hablamos mañana."

Si había sido algo valiente, al decirle eso pero mentiras no eran, fui caminando al baño y me quite la ropa para darme la ducha bien fría. Cuando entre a ella tirite la noche en Tokio es fría pero me había aconstumbrado al invierno londinense así que no estaba tan fría, pero Dariencito estaba en pie de lucha así que no me quedo de otra me tocaría pensando en ella, poco a poco lo fui acariciando de la base a la punta, fui aumentado las caricias pensando que era ella quien lo hacía hasta que sentí que llegaba al límite y me deje llevar por el orgasmo. Estaba seguro que tener este orgasmo con ella iba a ser mucho mejor.

Pov: Serena

Por dios que bien se sentía, sus manos en mi cuerpo desvistiendome sacando cada prenda de mi pijama de conejito que honestamente no me parecía en este momento lo más sexy pero a el sí parecía gustarle y mucho. Me sentí desfallecer cuando puso su boca en uno de mis pezones lamiendo y chupando como si se le fuera la vida en ello, me sentía en el mismo cielo con el así que me arquea entregandome a sus caricias cuando sentí su mano bajando por el costado de mi cintura hasta que llego al elástico de mis pantalones, el muy maldito jugaba conmigo al tratar de meter su mano ahí donde más lo necesitaba. No se dé donde diablos salió esta Serena tan valiente pero tome su mano y la metí dentro de mis pantalones para que tocará ahí, Darien se sorprendió pero luego cuando estaba a punto de tocarme... sonó la maldita y muy sucia de la alarma, me desperté sobresaltada y sonreexcitada es que sinceramente de donde vino ese sueño. Mi subconsciente estaba jugando una mala pasada conmigo si eso era.

- Seré, cariño tu reloj esta mal faltan 20 min para que empiecen tus clases muevete.

Que! 20 min maldito reloj lo echaré a la basura cuando regresará. A partir de ahí el día se me pasó como un borrón excepto por los momentos con Darien y las chicas que cuando nos veían juntos hablando me daban miradas que decían eso Seré haz hecho avances, si supieran. Cuando vi a Darien en la mañana al entrar al salón justo 2 min antes que el Prof me sonroje al límite estaba roja como un tomate pero note que el también se sonrojo no tanto como yo pero si tomo algo de color. Durante la clase sólo pensaba en ese sueño preguntándome una y otra vez como llegue a soñar eso y aceptando que había sido increíble, jamás sentí las cosas que sentí con ese sueño me sentía mujer, querida, deseada pero sobre todo amada y no sabía porque pero lo último me daba algo de terror, amor era una palabra y un sentimiento muy fuerte.

Quería creer con todas mis fuerzas que el me deseaba de esa manera, que quería perderse en mi cuerpo. Pero no lo creía del todo cierto, sin embargo no sería negativa le daría un chance al destino y al presente a ver que pasaba. Porque me gustaría que entre nosotros hubiera algo, pero eso sólo lo diría el tiempo empezaríamos con el cine está noche y después vería como avanzamos.

Pero con todo eso tenía que arreglar algo que tenía nombre y apellido, Seiya Kou.

Pov: Seiya

Me sorprendió mucho el msj que había recibido de mi bombón que decía que quería verme en la azotea del edificio de la escuela. Así que aquí estaba yo esperándola, y regandole a los dioses que haya decidido algo que sería maravilloso para los 2. Pero no tenía muchas esperanzas ya que había visto las miradas que se daban Darien y mi bombón. Si me decía que no había futuro para nosotros, no sabría que haría porque estaba muy enamorado de ella.

- Hola Seiya, disculpa la demora pero las chicas me entretuvieron - Se veía hermosa con sus dos ondangos ese peinado tan característico de ella - Se que tenemos que hablar y he decidido hacerlo aquí y ahora, porque para que alargar esto.

De verdad se atrevería a rechazarme por Dariencito, yo que soy su mejor amigo desde que éramos niños.

- Sere Bombón, de que decisión hablas, se que tal vez me apresure al revelarte mis sentimientos, pero es que tienes que entender, ya van muchos años guardando esto que siento y quiero que lo sepas.

- Seiya de verdad crees que todo se arregla con lo que dices, si tal vez fui una tonta y una ciega al no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos por mi, yo que siempre me la pasaba contigo, pero no lo vi venir o tal vez quise hacerme la tonta no lo sé ya. Pero creo que tomaste la decisión cuando viste que otro chico se interesaba en mi ahí fue cuando decidiste actuar. Muy cobarde diría yo, así que si vuelves a repetir lo que ya he escuchado esta bien lo acepto, estas enamorado de mi pero debes comprender y aceptar mis deseos yo siempre te he visto y te veré como mi amigo nada más, y si me gusta Darien por si te lo estas preguntando, así que no quiero que intentes interferir entre nosotros y si no es tu agrado pues creo que entonces tendremos que ser sólo conocidos no amigos. Lo siento mucho Seiya piensalo y me das tu respuesta porque de verdad no me gustaría perder tu amistad.

Y así después de semejante discurso y dejándome con la palabra en la boca se fue.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por sus comentarios.. Este finde escribire el nuevo capi...<strong> _


End file.
